Until Death
by Sesshy's Rose
Summary: Kagome, terminally ill, leaves her family clueless in the future turning to the past, and Inuyasha, for comfort only to find he's in the arms of his chosen woman. Plotting. Alone and near death, Sesshoumaru finds her in the forest...SK
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, here's the deal. I have decided to totally rewrite this story and now that All Alone is finished, I'll have more time to devote to it! I warn you now, this is a Sesshoumaru & Kagome fic! R&R**_

_In this story, Kagome is 18 years old and lives in a small apartment not far from the shrine. Naraku was defeated a few months ago so everybody is still trying to piece together their lives after Naraku's death. Inuyasha still hasn't chosen between the two mikos, and this has distracted him enough that he hasn't noticed Kagome's strange behaviors, but not everybody has overlooked this small detail…_

**Chapter 1**

**I'm Dying**

Kagome Higarashi,, 18, graduated in the top ten of her class, and yet, she still had no idea what the future held for her…or in this case the past. Kagome leaned back against the tree, eyes closed, the perfect picture of contentment, but sadly that wasn't the case. She eased the blue book bag lazily towards her in the shade. She fished around for something hidden deep in the bottom. Something she had purposely buried so her friends wouldn't find them.

Kagome sighed in relief as her arm escaped the bag, four small, capped vials held tightly in her grasp. Silently she unscrewed the tops and poured the needed amount into the palm of her right hand, so use to taking the medications that she didn't even read the labels placed on them. A slightly shaky hand pulled a cup from her bag as unsteady feet carried her to the rivers edge to haphazardly scoop a few mouthfuls of water into it before returning tiredly plopping down at her peaceful spot under the tree.

She closed her eyes and hoped to God that the medications would kick in before she had to join the others. _What am I going to tell them?_ She thought, unable to bear the thought of Shippo's face when he found out. "Inuyasha might even feel bad." She said with a grim smile, sarcasm dripping heavily from her lips. Her thoughts only dwelled on the red clad hanyou momentarily. "As if we don't know where he is…and who he's with." She said bitterly. Even now Kagome could feel the presence of the soul gatherers pressed on the edges of her consciousness. She pulled her feet to her chest, resting her pounding head on her knees. With the combined paleness of her skin, her pitch black hair fanned out around her, and the setting sun, she could have been mistaken for a Goddess. She couldn't be a goddess, though. Gods live forever, the span of a human life seeming like mere seconds in their lives. Kagome struggled against the coalesce side effects of her meds, making her groggy, nauseated, and wobbly. Sweat dripped from her as she placed her head on the damp grass, unable to force her boy to move any more than that. If she could have cried, she would have, despair overwhelmed her body, hopelessness honed in on her weakness, willing her to drown in her own pity. She closed her eyes, erasing the picturesque sunset form her mind, unable to face such a beautiful sight when life itself seemed so ugly at the moment.

It seemed like forever before Kagome was able to grasp control of her limbs, no matter how numb they were. Unsteadily, she stood, using the tree for support. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she gathered her stuff, and as casually as someone with brain cancer can be, she made her way back to camp.

_**Author's Note: Okay, I changed it, so tell me what you think. This is going to be a very sad story, I think, though I haven't decided what I plan to do with it yet. Please tell me what you think, and if you have any information about brain cancer I can use in my story that would be GREATLY appreciated, as I know very little. Any fact, big or small, would be nice. Please review, it will tell me if it is even worth updating. Thank You!!**_


	2. Decisions Are Made

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, so please don't sue me!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Decisions Are Made**

Kagome knew she was late to camp; she smiled wordlessly to the others, taking her place next to the demon slayer that just happened to be her best friend. Sango smiled warmly at her, handing her a steaming bowl of rabbit stew, noting the desperate glint in the young miko's eyes, and the dark hollows under her brown orbs that seemed, for the first time since she had met her, dull and lifeless. _I can't shake the thought that she's hiding something from me, but Kagome tells me everything…doesn't she? _She glanced sideways at Kagome, noticing her faraway look, the bowl of stew cooling, forgotten in her lap. As if sensing the attention afforded to her, Kagome picked up the stew, pushing it around in her bowl. "Kagome, are you okay? You don't seem yourself." Sango asked, voicing her opinion openly for the first time.

Kagome nodded at Sango, offering up another smile for the sake of normalcy. _I can't tell her! I don't know how to tell her! _Kagome thought, a thread of fear creeping into her mind causing an unbidden shiver to run up her spine.

The dinner continued in silence, without Inuyasha's company, Kagome knew the peace would continue. She felt the consciousness of Kikyo pulling at her soul. Unable to ignore the dead miko anymore Kagome placed the untouched bowl on the ground and hoisted her tired body up with her hands. Her sudden movements caused her comrades to look at her in interest. "Lady Kagome, where are you going?" Miroku asked, though he already knew. They all watched as Kagome turned around, facing her friends, allowing them to read her emotions that lay plainly on her face. A bitter sadness settled in her warm chocolate colored eyes, deliberately wetting her lips, as if each word cost her a portion of her life, she replied, though not above a whisper. "I'm going to find Inuyasha."

The company of friends watched wordlessly as Kagome, her yellow bag in tow, exited the circle of light and disappeared despairingly into the dark.

Following the soul collectors and their master was easy. Kagome could have easily done it in her sleep. Dropping the worn bag at the edge of the forest for fear of it slowing her down or making too much noise, Kagome quietly picked her way deeper into the forest, careful not to trip over roots and plants that littered the ground before her. It wasn't long before she could see Inuyasha and his dead lover not far in the distance. She silenced her beating heart, using a tree for support, she leaned into the clearing where the two stood.

**8**

Sesshoumaru easily made his way through the forest, using the scent of his half brother to get where he was going. He knew when he found his half brother, he would find his miko. A new smell entered his senses, and he shook his head. _Naraku is dead, why does my brother still dwell in the company of someone such as the dead priestess? _Sesshoumaru stopped a distance from the gathering. He was right, the living miko, Kagome, was standing close by, obviously watching everything that was going on between the two before them. He strained his ears to hear what was being said, and his eyes took in the scene unfolding in front of him. Impatiently, he waited for the right moment to execute his plans. Silently, he listened to what the two had to say. Knowing all too well what was going to happen in the end.

Inuyasha was the first to speak, his voice coming out barely more than a whisper as he stroked the ebony locks of his first love. "Kikyo…" he muttered, pressing his lips to her own.

Kikyo broke the kiss, breathing heavily, she ran her cold hand across the expanse of the hanyou's cheek. "Leave my reincarnation, Inuyasha. I'll join your party. Together, you and I can find the few remaining shards (A.N. In this story, though Naraku is long gone, there are still a few shards missing). We can wish for my life back." She said, her voice silky and persuasive as she ran her long, slender fingers through the soft silver hair of the half demon.

Kagome could feel her breath lodged in her throat as she awaited the answer that would bring all of the questions she knew she was too weak and naïve to voice on her own. Who would he choose?

Inuyasha stared at the miko, contemplating which was better, Kagome or Kikyo, a living, _breathing, _Kikyo. He smiled at Kikyo, his answer unvoiced, but understood nevertheless.

Kagome thought that her heart had stopped as Inuyasha led a smiling Kikyo away. As the couple disappeared into the deeper depths of the forest, Kikyo turned to where Kagome stood a disfiguring smirk on her face.

Kagome tried to breath, unsure if this was a side effect of her medicine or due to the shock she had just undergone. She fell to her knees, her legs unable to carry the burden of her body any longer. The headache that had been drilling at her head for the last couple of weeks flared, blocking her vision. Falling to the ground, convulsing ground of the forest…with no one uncontrollably, Kagome faintly registered the fact that the medicine she needed was back at camp, nestled within the depths of her bag. She was going to die…all alone…on the cold, wet to hold her. No one to love her. The only person who might of done that for her was walking away, his arms wrapped around a walking, talking piece of clay. Here she was…alone…in the dark.

**_Author's Note: Well, my revision of the first chapter brought me zero reviews, but nonetheless, I think I'll carry this story a bit further. I'm enjoying the writing! Please, once again, I ask if anyone knows anything about brain cancer. If you do, any help would be appreciated; you never know when it might worm its way into the story! Please Read and Review!_**


	3. Help From Unexpected Places

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…yet! (Maniacal laugh)**_

**Chapter 3**

**Help From Unexpected Places**

Sesshoumaru shook his head, ashamed more than ever to be related to such a despicable piece of filth. A sudden odor permeated the cool, crisp air of the night. Through the treetops, the full moon shone through, highlighting the features of the girl before him. Silently, he watched as, eyes wide in panic and fear, Kagome clutched her neck, falling to her knees in the process. The combined scents of pain, panic, fear, and sweat rolled off in waves the human as she fell to the ground, twitching violently.

Sesshoumaru quickly closed the space between them, smelling the illness that clung to the girl like that clay pot was hanging off his half brother. His hearing picked up her course breathing, and the words that passes through her lips. "Medicine…bag," before she closed her eyes, and her writhing stopped.

He stood up, hesitating on what to do next. His eyes roved over the unconscious miko before him, and wondered if he should just find someone else to help Rin. He shook his head, dispelling such thoughts, begrudgingly; he stooped down to grab Kagome, her weight barely noted. Besides, something told him this was the only girl that could help his ward. His mind back on his mission, he summoned up his demon cloud, heading towards the outer edge of the forest, in hopes of finding the bag the young miko had been talking about.

Miroku and Sango sat in complete silence, lost in their own little worlds as they stared into the dimming fire. Shippo, already asleep, lay curled around Kilala, who was also asleep.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, silent enough so as not to wake the sleeping kitsune. Miroku turned her way, all attention focused towards Sango, intent on the question he knew she would ask, already pondering how he would respond in turn. "Miroku, do you think Inuyasha made his decision?" she asked, still gazing worriedly into the fire. "It is a good possibility dear Sango that that is exactly what is happening." He answered softly, knowing this wouldn't be the extent of the questions.

Silence ensued for seconds before Sango reopened her mouth to speak. "Miroku, who do you think he will pick?" her voice held hope for what the monk would hopefully reply. "Your guess is as good as mine." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sango stared deeply into the fire. "Miroku?" she mumbled softly, the sadness echoing in her tone. "Hmm?" Miroku mumbled, once more giving the demon slayer his wholehearted attention. "I'm worried about Kagome." She said. Miroku jumped in surprise as Sango crept up to him and laid her head tiredly on his shoulder. Miroku smiled, placing his arm around her shoulder, finally resting his hand on her upper arm, pulling her close. He knew he could be a letch any other time. Right now, Sango needed someone to ease her worry, worry he too shared, and he wanted to be that someone. He wanted to be that someone really, really bad.

Gently, he pulled her closer, happy for her warmth as the wind blew harshly over the ground, stirring the ashes of the fire, bringing it back to life. Looking up at the starless sky, he hoped that Kagome had that same comfort.

Sesshoumaru exited the forest with the same grace he had entered it. Not a leaf rustled out of place as he walked, never jarring the slight form in his arms as he took step after step.

A cold wind stirred as the Lord entered the large, flat expanse of land that encircled Kaede's Village for miles around. He glanced around, too intelligent to believe the miko had left her bag with her precious medicine all the way back in the village. Scanning the ground around him, he smirked in triumph, not twenty paces to his left was the strange yellow contraption he knew the girl to carry around. Walking up to it, he noticed immediately that it had obviously seen better days. Picking it up, his eyes widened, the bag weighed more than the girl herself did!

Hoisting the girl more comfortably in his grasp, he made his way towards his castle. There he would make sure the girl got her medicine. He would make sure she could help Rin.

He glanced at the unmoving body in his arms. Even in the dark he could see that she had aged. Her hair was highlighted blue in the light of the moon and her pale face was untouched. Sesshoumaru snorted, _That stupid brother of mine just made the biggest mistake of his life. _He thought, instantly ridding him of such thoughts. Looking down at Kagome once more he noted how skinny she seemed, the dark hollows beneath her eyes making her skin seem sallow. He noticed the light, troubled breaths she took, how fragile her body really did seem. His mind went back to the sickness he could smell on her body, the smell seeming to overwhelm him momentarily. He took a tentive whiff. (A.K.A: he's sniffing Kagome:) The smell was still there, lying underneath her scent of lilacs and roses. _My moron of a brother probably didn't even notice his miko's fallen ill. _He thought with a sharp growl, upset by this thought for some reason.

He pulled his mind to more important things as his castle came into view. The effect the moon had on the massive palace was breathtaking whether you were human or demon. The bricks sparkled like diamonds, due to the strong spells surrounding the castle and the unbreachable protective barrier that covered the surrounding area.

Landing elegantly before the doors, the guards moved aside, bowing slightly as a sign of tribute to the one who protected and ruled the land. In their haste to please their Lord, no one noticed the small body Sesshoumaru held within his grasp.

As he entered the stronghold a small green demon ran up to him, bowing, on his hands and knees, before his lord. Sesshoumaru walked past the creature. As he walked up the main staircase, without a glance towards the servant, he asked, face emotionless, "How is Rin?" Jaken shook his head sadly, "She won't even wake anymore. She hasn't responded to any of the healers in the last two days." He answered, unable to look the Lord in the eye.

As if he had asked some menial question, Sesshoumaru continued, unfazed. "Is the room I asked to have set up ready?" his cold voice permeated the room echoing off the cold stone interior. Jaken nodded. The Lord nodded his understanding as he reached the top of the staircase and continued his journey, stopping in front of a door and gently kicking it open with no effort on his part. Gently, he placed Kagome on the bed and began rummaging through the bag. His hands emptying the contents of the bag neatly on the floor. Peering in, he pulled the last few things from the bag, placing them on the ground before him. Of all the things he had found, the four orange opaque cylander bottles the most fascinating.

He picked one of them up. It appeared inside there were capsules. The label, placed neatly on the outer side of the bottle had writing on it. _Take two as needed for pain every four hours. May cause drowsiness. May cause nausea._ Sesshoumaru read, the list going on and on. He read each of the bottles. Two of them said to take ever two hours, one said every four hours, and the last said take as needed, but not to exceed four capsules a day.

Sesshoumaru took each allotted amount carefully out of each bottle and looked blankly at the miko. Her breathing hadn't changed in all of the time he had been with her. grimly, he forced open her mouth, placing a pill or two at a time he force fed her pills. Clamping her mouth shut and sealing her nose he found she would swallow.

Quietly, as not to wake the miko(Not that forcing a bunch of pills down someone's throat won't wake them!) he left the room. _Now to check on Rin._ He thought tautly. Slowly, cautiously, he entered the dark room, his face grim. His eyes locked solely on the girl before him. _The miko will heal you._ He thought, reaching for the small hand that protruded out of the covers. _I promise you._

**_Author's Note: Okay, I hope you all enjoyed that! I loved writing it! I've had this chapter written since I last updated, I just wanted to see if anyone reviewed. Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter, and a special thanks to Krazie-edge for his/her cancer information! I'll look it up for my next chapters! Well, review after you read this if you want some more!! Thanks!!! _**


	4. The Rest of the Story

**_Disclaimer: If the rights to Inuyasha was sold on eBay, I would so own him, but until then… I don't! (Pout)_**

**Chapter 4**

**The Rest of the Story**

Kagome tossed and turned restlessly under the covers. The pain that had consumed her, body and mind, was now in check, only throbbing within the recesses of her skull. The fit had left her drained and disoriented, so it took some time before she actually realized the atmosphere around her didn't quite seem as moist and…dirt-y as the forest floor she remembered collapsing on. The sheets tucked around her body were cool against her form and Kagome recognized them for what they were---silk.

Her heart rate peaked in distress, causing the blood coursing through her veins to seemingly rush to her head, and the pounding became worse. Taking a deep breath, Kagome slowed her racing heart, thus slowing the pounding ache in her head. Reminding herself to stay calm, she opened her eyes, gasping at the simple elegance the room represented.

By the way the sunlight bounced invitingly off of the white walls, Kagome intelligently guessed that it was sometime near noon. Slowly, as if unsure of how her body would react to the change, she sat up, the curiosity of her whereabouts forcing her to move on.

The walls, though white, had a rose border circling the upper portion of them. A chest of drawers was placed against the southern wall; a desk adorned the wall adjacent to it, the feet shaped realistically in the shape of dog paws. Two wide doors led their way onto a balcony overlooking the garden. The bed was placed in the corner, its light pink silken sheets and white blanket were printed with roses, strikingly similar to those on the border.

Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed, still curious about where she was. Remembering the night before was painful. The way Inuyasha had so easily forgotten her… She shook her head. _There will be time later to analyze what happened. Right now, I need to find out where I am, and why I'm here. _

Carefully, she slid off the bed and onto the floor, allowing her feet to adjust to her weight before actually taking a step. Satisfied that she could still walk, she took a few delicate steps over to her bag, relieved to find all of her belongings safe inside, seemingly untouched. Rooting through the bag, she was even happier to find her pills still buried at the bottom.

Kagome looked around the room, a handful of pills clutched protectively in her hand. _I wonder if I can get some water or something to drink around here. _She thought, glancing around the room, her eyes lighting up as they landed on what appeared to be a pitcher of water on the desk, along with a small drinking vessel.

Her pills safe within her, Kagome caught herself staring in the mirror attached to the vanity. She didn't have to look hard to see the sunken look her face had developed over the course of her illness. Her skin, already an unusually pale, was now almost as white as the walls. Her eyes looked red and the puffy, a deep furrow dug beneath them. Kagome smiled sadly, a thought coming unbidden to the front of her mind. _No wonder he chose Kikyo. _

Sighing inwardly, she refused to cry about something that could never be. Smoothing her hands over her wrinkled skirt, and running a quick hand through her tangled mass of black hair, she deemed herself ready to face the world. Without making the slightest of sounds, she opened the door, relieved when it didn't protest with its movement.

From her doorway, she glanced around the huge hallway, staring at the seemingly endless supply of door that lined both sides of the expansive corridor. Still unaware of where she was, Kagome turned right, in hopes it would take her somewhere with answers. Timidly, she picked her way, door to door, empty room after empty room, and she found nothing. Feeling defeated, she made her way back to her room. The medication was setting in. Her stomach, though empty, was convulsing nonstop and her mouth was dry, tasting bitterly of dirt.

Upon entering her room, Kagome gulped down about half the contents of the pitcher, instantly feeling better, instantly knowing she would be sick moments later. The feeling of helplessness filled her gut, adding to the climbing feeling of sickness. She wanted to cry, but with no idea where she was, she wanted to stay as aware as possible. _You should have stayed at the hospital. You might have gotten better. You're so stupid; sneaking out to help someone who didn't even want your help…you're not even any good as a jewel detector. _She thought bitterly, unable to stop the string of tears that overflowed despite her hard work to keep them concealed. Sniffing miserably, she wiped the strain of tears away with the back of her hand. Shakily, she made her way over to the bed. Her eyes were out of focus, seeming to get worse with each passing day. Tiredly, so tired, she rolled up into a ball, the motion easing the queasiness of her stomach and aiding her into a dreamless sleep.

Sesshoumaru could smell the salty scent of tears from the miko and knew she must be awake. He slowly clambered out of the chair, his makeshift bed, and patted the young girl's hand comfortingly. _Today the miko makes you better. _He consoled silently. Drawing his eyes away from the still form, he headed for the door, his sore muscles protested slightly from the action, tonight he would have to sleep in a bed.

Entering the hallway, the thin scent of flowers wafted its way to his nose, and he knew the miko had been wandering through his castle, probably in search of whoever brought her there. Picking his way through the intricate maze of hallways that ran through the castle, Sesshoumaru stopped before the miko's room, the scent of tears now almost tangible, mixed with her flowery smell, the heaviness of it making the Lord faintly lightheaded.

Quietly, so as not to startle the girl, he entered the room only to see the miko rolled up in the fetal position, sleeping somewhat peacefully. The stench of disease assailed the tender skin within his nose, causing him to wrinkle it slightly in discomfort. His mind snapped back to his sick ward, and though the thought of waking the miko nagged insistently at his conscience, he reached to shake Kagome awake. As her eyes focused on the man before her, Sesshoumaru expected her to at least jump from his touch, but she did no such thing.

The intensity of the look he received from her made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He removed his hand from her shoulder, refusing to show any form of weakness, and sat in a chair beside the bed. His eyes never left the frail shape before him; her mouth never opened to speak. Sesshoumaru was the first to initiate conversation, heading right to the point. "Miko, the stink of infirmity clings to your being like flies stick to honey. Tell this Sesshoumaru, what ails you." His silky tenor struck Kagome out of her stupor. Her eyes trailed to the demon in the chair, his silver hair hanging down his shoulders and back in vibrant waves, glinting in the sun, and she realized what had happened. "You…you saved me." She said, her voice sounding childish and scratchy next to the Lord's sultry tone, as she struggled to bring her body upright, the slight movement causing her head to pound anew.

Sesshoumaru nodded, stating the truthfulness of the statement. He sat back in the chair, his hands planted firmly in his lap. "You have not yet answered this Sesshoumaru's question, Miko." He said, his tone belying the withering of his patience for her response. Kagome pulled her thin legs to her chest, here eyes becoming sad and lifeless before Sesshoumaru's very eyes. Seconds later her eyes completely disappeared behind the veil of jet black hair as Kagome planted her face into her lap, unsure she was ready to divulge such painful information.

Her voice, when she finally spoke, startled the Lord. Kagome whispered, the whole story, the memory of her family, returning to her from behind the barrier she had hidden the facts behind.

**FLASHBACK**

_Dr. Ikago held the folder of information tightly in his hands, Higarashi, Kagome, typed in bold face screamed at the girl as she sat across from the doctor. She had no idea what she was about to hear would change her life forever… _

_The only difference about the girl that could be recognized as she left the confines of the hospital behind her was the absence of the smile that always graced her face. She didn't cry about her loss. She refused to be weak about something like this, but as she entered her car and numbly turned the key in the ignition, bringing the car instantly to life, she made a choice. No one would know. She would ride this wave alone. _

_She smiled at her friends and family, passing her illness of as some sort of bug when anyone asked. The doctor had told her she would live no more than a year if she didn't have the craniotomy, the tumor would grow out of control. She would be a slave of her own body, her own mind. If she did get the surgery, her chances of surviving were slim to none because of how long the tumor had gone unnoticed. The look on Dr. Ikago's face made her smile sadly, as she declined his offers of the best doctors to perform the procedure. If she was going to die, she wanted those that she loved to have that little bit of time, because, really, what is a year in the span of an entire life?_

_One of the few to not lose her hair due to radiation treatment, Kagome breathed easier, even as she threw up, she knew she couldn't tell her family. She couldn't bear to see their faces. _

_With the last MRI, Kagome's heart lurched. The tumor was growing; the treatment wasn't helping, so she chose the unconventional way to end the pain. She asked the doctor to give her any medication to ease the pain, making her seem well. She made it clear she wasn't stepping one foot into another hospital as long as she lived, which lucky for her, wasn't long. Reluctantly agreeing with the woman's method, meds were prescribed, and with a month's supply of medicine, Kagome hopped into the well. Goodbyes were too painful, "Their better off this way." Kagome tried to convince herself as the familiar blue light engulfed her deteriorating body. As it faded, she climbed out of the well; well aware that this would be her last trip into time, and no, there would be no happy ending waiting for her at the end. She would simply slip into sleep, never to awaken again._

**_Author's Note: First things first, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU THAT TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW!!! Mucho Gracias!! I'm extremely tired, but I finished it! Sorry it took so long to get online, I had trouble logging in! Thanks again to Krazie-edge for the info, and thanks to Dark Inu Fan for the push in the right direction (As I said, help is ALWAYS welcome!!!)!!! I'm going to keep up with the story, but I have to say I'm kind of stumped on exactly how to bring Kagome and Sesshoumaru closer together, so any thoughts or ideas would be greatly appreciated! Hope this was soon enough for you!! Not all chapters will be updated so quickly, especially since I'm planning to start on a sequel to "All Alone." So, Read and REVIEW!! Thanx!_**


	5. Sesshoumaru Speaks, Kagome Acts

**_Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. That right lies solely to a Japanese man whose name I won't even attempt to spell. _**

**Chapter 5**

**Sesshoumaru Speaks, Kagome Acts**

The two sat in silence, the tension permeating the atmosphere around them. Lord Sesshoumaru stared at the miko in interest. _So my brother's miko is dying…interesting. _He thought, staring at Kagome, who seemed oddly engrossed in the blanket on which she sat. "This does not explain why my brother never noticed your illness." Sesshoumaru voiced. Kagome continued to gaze at the bedspread before her. "I hid my scent from him."

"Then why could this Sesshoumaru smell it?"

Kagome sighed, "My guess is when I have a fit, or in other words, my illness takes over, my barrier drops. I was just lucky enough to get away from the others before getting sick." A short pause ensued before Sesshoumaru picked up on something, something that shocked him, though of course he would never allow his face to show it, "Does anyone know of this sickness other than this Sesshoumaru?" He asked, instantly knowing the answer when the miko looked at him, her face shadowed with unshed grief, and shook her head.

"Why did you bring me here? Why save my life, or rather, what is left of it?" Kagome asked, compelled to know. She stared inquisitively at the Lord, awaiting an answer she wasn't certain she would get. "I have use of your healing ability." Was all the stoic lord offered in turn. "But why _me?"_ she asked, getting tentatively off the bed and standing before Sesshoumaru. With one look at the brown orbs, Sesshoumaru relaxed. "This Sesshoumaru is not sure why. Something told me your particular help was necessary." He finished the last word awkwardly, unsure why he had disclosed such information to her, but duty to his ward overtook his discomfort. Rising smoothly to his feet, Sesshoumaru turned towards the door. "Come." He demanded fluidly as he strode across the floor, ceasing to make even the faintest of sounds.

Kagome shook her head, unable to understand the complexity known as Sesshoumaru, she followed behind, one of his steps, met by three of her own.

Looking at the splendor before her, Kagome almost ran into Sesshoumaru as he stopped abruptly before a door. Motioning her to be quiet, he entered the room, and confused, Kagome meekly followed. The room was dark, despite the fact that it was now past noon, by Kagome's internal clock.

Even in the dark, Kagome could make out the tiny form wrapped up in multiple blankets on the bed. "She has been like this for more than four days." Sesshoumaru explained in a hushed voice. Kagome nodded, barely making out the shape of a little girl beneath all the blankets. Her breathing was forced, and her little round face was painted a feverish red. Kagome gently brushed the little black curls from the girl's face, transfixed by the angelic features that peered up at her. The light brush against her face had confirmed that the girl was sick, really sick.

She took a deep breath, knowing what she was going to have to do. She turned to the Lord. "I will try to heal her, but I warn you, if she is too far gone I won't be able to save her." Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod, and Kagome took this as a sign to continue.

Taking a deep breath, she faced the girl, giving her the whole of her attention. Kagome sighed contently, as the warm pulse of her miko power pulsed through her body. _It is the least I can do for him saving my life. _She thought ironically as she realized she might not live to see the outcome of this healing. She placed a hand on each of the girl's flushed cheeks, fighting to push her power out of her palm, and into the dying body of the girl.

On the tip of her senses she felt her body waver, preparing to fall. Strong hands situated themselves around her petite form, keeping her upright.

Sesshoumaru could smell the taint streaming off the Kagome's body, realizing she might not survive the strain of this healing. _She would sacrifice herself for someone she knows nothing about? This miko is…different. _He though as Kagome's body began to waver, her energy and life being sapped as she transferred it thoughtlessly into the child before her. Within the same second, he reached out to her, his hands wrapped around her waist, sustaining her footage. It would do no good if she lost contact with the child at this point.

Kagome felt something snap in the back of her consciousness. A flicker of light left the tip of her fingers before Kagome dropped her hands. She released a light moan; her body felt light, her legs and arms felt weightless. The only sensation she felt was the burning pain that was raging in her head. She weakly rolled her head back, coming in contact with something soft yet firm. All she could focus on was the fire raging within her mind. "Make it stop." She begged as everything went dark and her body went limp.

Sesshoumaru held the lifeless body tightly in his grasp. He could hear her heart thumping weakly in her chest. She was alive, but barely. Glancing at his ward, he breathed easier. She looked world's better. Her face was its normal peach and she was breathing restlessly. She even moved to clutch the blankets closer, presenting awareness of her surroundings she hadn't shown since she had fallen ill. Sesshoumaru stared incredulously at the raven haired youth in his arms. She had done something without fear or worry for her own wellbeing. _What is it that makes this miko different then all of the others?_ He wondered, the thought troubling him as he carefully carried Kagome to the next room, placing her under the covers. Gazing intently at her gaunt features, he noted how beautiful she must have been before falling ill. He remembered the klutzy acts the girl was prone to committing years before, but now there seemed to be a certain grace to her step she had once lacked.

_Now that I think about it, it has been years since this Sesshoumaru has actually looked at this miko. _He thought as he brushed a black curl from her face. He studied her body, her pale unmarred complexion, her waist-length black hair, her daintily pointed nose, some features he noticed more than others, his eyes lingering on her voluptuous chest and splendidly rounded hips. His eyes followed every contour of her body. _For a human, she is rare indeed._ He considered as he got to his feet, careful not to bump the bed in the process. As he left the doorway, he glanced back once more. His mind full of gobble-de-gook, he hurried to his study, he had paperwork o attend to, and a mind to distract. There were certain things he didn't want to think about, one of them being asleep right down the hall.

**_Author's Note: Ok, I know this sounds like a lot of SessKag fics, but I promise you, this fic is about ready (in about two chapters at the most) to take a turn most of you wouldn't expect, even if you don't notice it at first, so please be patient. I wrote this on Thanksgiving, so give me a pat on the back, or you can just review! Think about Pumpkin Pie in the kitchen, and I'm here on the computer typing away! I think I DESERVE a Review. I promise you it won't take as long as it took me to type this chapter!!! _**


	6. Trying To Understand

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, and never will, but I do own the storyline! (Yay!!!)**_

**Trying To Understand**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome knew, even while only on the edge of consciousness that the pounding in her head would not go away if she didn't take her pills. Tentatively, she opened one eye, only a fraction of the way, afraid of what any amount of light would do to her already throbbing skull. Noticing it was pitch back in the room, she rolled off the bed, the urgency to get her medicine dulling the pain of the actual drop. Realizing she was in a different room then the one she had woken up earlier, Kagome propped herself on her hands and knees, making her way due south, sensing the door would be there. _I can't afford a fit right now. It looks to be the middle of the night, and I'm helplessly alone. Lord Sesshoumaru must even be asleep with how late it is._ Kagome thought, a feeling of utter vulnerability nibbled on her heart, urging her forward, one pace… two paces… three. She lost count as she entered the halls.

Despite her previous beliefs, Kagome knew she wasn't ready to die just yet, her resolve on the matter crumbing as she realized each fit brought her closer to her true death. Without her medicine, she would be a sitting duck for the tumor to completely take her over. Sure, eventually, she would die anyway. Dr. Ikago had explained what would ultimately happen. The headaches would get worse, the seizures closer together, despite medication, her memory would tumble downhill, along with her speech, eyesight, and coordination; she would slowly lose control of her entire body. In the end, she would be unable to piece together even the simplest of sentences, or even effectively move, for that matter. _My body, unresponsive, my mind, immobile, I'll fall into a "peaceful" sleep, and never wake up again._

Kagome sighed, depression rooting itself deep in her body, making her feel heavy as lead. Suddenly tired beyond belief, Kagome slumped against the cold wall, her body feeling weak and defenseless. Opening her eyes, she glanced down the corridor, barely being able to make out the dark shadows of each doorway. _There's no way I'll find my way through this damned maze." _She thought bitterly as her shoulders slumped. _I'm so tired. I'll leave fate to decide on whether I live another day or not. I just want to sleep…_

Sesshoumaru sighed, relaying the happenings of the day through his tired mind. On the edge of his consciousness he could sense his ward, sleeping fitfully in the room next to him. His mind reached out to the miko that slept in the room next to Rin's, only to reveal that the room was strangely bereft of her energy. His eyes snapped open as he growled in annoyance. Swinging his legs over the bed, he donned a robe. Leaving the room, he entered the miko's, surprised that the miko had gone anywhere so late at night. _Her medicine. _His mind snapped at him. "She must have gone in search of her medicine; it has been too long since she last took it." He thought aloud. He cursed openly as he realized she could have been anywhere in the castle. He made his way quickly down the hall, hoping the direction he had chosen was the right one. H sighed in unrealized relief as the distinct body of the miko met his eyes. Her body was curled wearily into the fetal position, and she whimpered softly in her sleep. Bending down, he wrapped his arms around her, through her barrier he could smell the tangy burnt smell her body emanated, though her floral scent was the dominant smell, it didn't quite mask the odor the illness released.

Her small frame seemed to weigh nothing as Sesshoumaru walked down the expanse of the dark hall, effortlessly making his way without bothering the sleeping woman in his arms. Stopping at a doorway and flinging the door open with the use of his foot, his eyes singled in on the bright yellow bag in the corner. Setting Kagome gently on the bed, he made his way over to the bag, wasting not time in flinging it open and digging to the bottom, his hands closing around each of the bottles he knew he would need.

Shaking the miko awake, he offered her the necessary medicine, and a glass of water. Eyes wide and clouded with pain, and confusion, she took the offering, quickly downing the pills without a word. "Thank you.' Kagome offered hesitantly, not sure what to make of the strange gesture. Sesshoumaru nodded at the words of gratitude, words of his own escaping his lips. "Can you walk?"

Kagome nodded, her confusion showing, once more, through the large vastness of her dark brown eyes. "Come with me then." Sesshoumaru said, shifting from the bed to stand alertly on his feet. Leading the way down the still dark hall, Sesshoumaru took his time, making sure the pace he set was something the girl could keep up with easily. After leading Kagome to her room, Sesshoumaru followed her to her bed, noticing the slow, calculated movements the girl used, attempting to conserve energy. "G' night Sesshoumaru." Kagome muttered sleepily under her breath as Sesshoumaru went to leave. The demon lord stopped at the door, the small words of courtesy, causing him to feel something previously unknown to the man. Noticing Kagome was already asleep, Sesshoumaru made his way down the hall to his room.

He closed his eyes, but too many questions flicked at the back of his mind for him to sleep, causing him to toss and turn restlessly under the crisp white, silken sheets. Sighing in aggravation, the Lord's eyes snapped open. As he stared up at the ceiling, unbidden thoughts rushed from his mind.

Flashback

_Sesshoumaru tested the word on his lips, "cancer." Coming from his mouth, the word seemed to seethe poisonous intent. He looked questioningly to the girl before him. "I've given you no reason to believe me on this Sesshoumaru. All you have is my word that I wasn't born in this time, and that I was born 500 years in the future. _

_Silence fell over the two of them, neither knowing what to say to the other. Finally, Sesshoumaru spoke up, the questions in his mind dropping from his lips. "What is this cancer? Is it from your time as well?" Kagome smiled sadly. "Cancer is a disease that can basically attack any part of your body. It can infect your bones, your lungs, and, in a case such as mine, your brain. There is no "cure" only treatment, and you don't always live." Kagome's gentle voice quietly sifted through the room; Sesshoumaru could practically feel the depression the girl was falling into. "And the cure, this Sesshoumaru guesses, are these little capsules you take at odd hours during the day?" Sesshoumaru addressed the miko, wanting to know more about the strange illness. _

_Kagome sighed. "This is one form, the less effective form. You see, Sesshoumaru, there are other treatments such as radiation or chemotherapy treatments. These treatments have a more likely chance of putting you into remission." "Remission?" the inquisitive demon asked, seeming to want a further explanation on the subject. Kagome smiled, "Remission means you don't have the cancer in your body anymore. Though there is no guarantee it won't come back, if you achieve remission and hold it for five years, you are considered "cured."" _

_"Will you ever achieve this remission?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome shook her head, releasing a nervous chuckle, and studied her hands that were placed neatly in her lap. "As I said before, not everyone achieves remission. It really, all depends on your type of cancer, and the point of its discovery. The cancer in my brain was pretty far along before the doctors found it. I've always felt that I was running from the inevitable fighting the cancer, spending so much of my time in the hospital, when I knew I wasn't getting better. There comes a point in time where your tired and scared, and you can't run anymore." Kagome chose that moment to look Sesshoumaru right in the eye, her honesty shining through her deep brown orbs. So entrapped in the desperation and hopelessness in the miko's eyes, he almost misses her last words. "I just couldn't run anymore. I-I didn't see the point."_

_**Author's Note:YAHOO! Another chapter is done! I'm so glad there are people out there that are enjoying the story! Thank you, once again, to Dark Inu Fan for correcting me in the fact that Rumiko Takahashi is female… I had no idea… Anyways, thank you to all of you for all the reviews for the last chapter! Hope you liked this chapter, cuz it might be a little bit before you get another. It really depends on how busy we are at work and how much I study for my finals! Okay, so don't forget to REVIEW before leaving this page! I always enjoy corrective criticism every now and then… or any ideas…**_


	7. A Place to Call Home

**_Author's Note: Okay, I know it has been forever since I last updated, but it isn't my fault…really. My brother used a program on my computer, without permission, and really screwed it up. Everything, including the five page chapter I was ready to upload, had to be wiped from my computer and I had to start fresh. I also don't have access to Internet until January 14th because of said brother. No one else in my family has access to Microsoft Word, so I'm pretty well stuck until then. Well, now that I'm all worked up, on with the chapter!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the show's characters, but the plot is still, and always will be…MINE!**_

**Until Death**

**A Place to Call Home**

The last thing Kagome expected after such a peaceful sleep was to be jostled awake so… _un_peacefully. She didn't hear the little pitter-patter of feet enter her room via the hallway, nor did she hear she childish giggles that came with it. All Kagome knew was that one minute she was sleeping soundly, and the next, well, something very heavy had plopped right onto her chest. Her eyes sprang open as her breath was knocked clear out of her, her eyes locking onto a pair of brown orbs not dissimilar to that of her own.

Another giggle escaped the young girl's mouth, and she appeared suddenly shy, even after her stunt. "Lord Sesshoumaru said you saved Rin. Rin just wanted to say thank you." The child said barely above a whisper, her eyes peering up through her long, thick lashes. Kagome smiled, gathering Rin in a maternal hug. "You're very welcome. It was nothing. How do you feel?" Rin grinned up at Kagome, "Better than ever!" she stated loudly, stretching her arms wide and raising her hands towards the ceiling to emphasize her point.

Kagome laughed for the first time since entering the castle. "Will you stay in the castle with Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin voiced, unable to contain the question addling her mind any longer. Kagome began the process of braiding the youth's long black hair, not quite sure how she should reply. "I don't know." Kagome said plainly. _I have fulfilled my purpose here. What if Sesshoumaru doesn't want me to stay? Where will I go? What will I do?_

Rin shifted from Kagome's grasp, turning her face towards the miko. "I promise I'll be good." She whispered so softly Kagome almost missed it altogether. She stared at the girl in confusion, not quite sure she understood where she was going with the particular statement. "What do you mean, Rin?" she asked gently, rubbing the girl's back in a circle with her hand, noticing the child was close to tears. "If you stay, I promise I'll be nice to Jaken, and make my own bed, and eat everything on my plate…" Rin said, the tears coursing own her ivory cheeks in rivulets. Kagome hushed the child, pulling her close in a protective embrace. "Oh Rin, I would love to stay with you here, but I don't know…" she couldn't make herself finish the sentence. She settled on the bed, cradling the weary child on her lap, whispering soothing words to her until the distressed girl slipped into an untroubled sleep.

"How are you doing, miko?" The voice slipped into the room like silk; Kagome didn't have to look to know that Sesshoumaru had slid into the room, and was standing in the doorway. "I have felt better, but I will live." She looked down at the sleeping child in her lap, "I am happy Rin has pulled through. I wasn't sure I would be able to pull it off." Kagome brushed a strand of black hair from the girl's ivory face, and smiled at the innocence the face beheld.

Sesshoumaru stepped behind Kagome, placing is hand on her shoulder. "I have not properly thanked you for saving my ward. You have my thanks, and it would do this demon an honor if you would stay here with this Sesshoumaru and Rin at the castle. Rin needs female companionship, and I am to believe that you would fit the qualifications, likewise, when your time comes, you will receive an honorable burial.

Kagome faced Sesshoumaru, taking in his stoic features, unable to speak. When her voice returned, all she could utter was a weak, 'Thank you." And with a nod of his head, Sesshoumaru disappeared beyond the doorway, and Kagome allowed the tears of happiness to slip unseen down her cheeks.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, instantly aware that she felt alone and vulnerable. Upon further thought and investigation she noticed that the rambunctious girl that had accompanied her in sleep had disappeared from the room. Kagome slowly sat up, observant of the fact that she was still groggy. She ran trembling fingers through her disheveled hair in hopes of at least lessening the effects of sleeping on one side, and found this to be moderately effective. She got to her feet and walked to the mirror on the wall across from the bed. She stared at the reflection, unable to connect her face to the one in the mirror; the face reflected back was aged and tired. Her eyes housed dark rings that sang of her weariness. Her cheeks were flushed from the fever one of her medications created. She could still see where the sores on her face from past radiation treatments were healing away, some forming small scars underneath her skin. She looked like a ghoul; face chalky white, bones jutting through. Her hair had lost its sheen, but one thing had not changed. The spark of life, hidden in her eyes, still shone, but the past pain and sorrow of the life she had forgotten, and the people it included, dulled its glow, making it a beacon for only those who searched for its presence.

Kagome turned at a sudden knock at the door, surprised to see a small kitsune standing at the door. "Good morning, Lady Kagome. My name is Yura, and I am here to be your guide around the palace; I hope you have found your room to be satisfactory?" Yura asked in a squeaky, high pitched voice, her hands folded over a crisp, white apron that topped her plain peach colored kimono. Kagome smiled at the child, whose flame colored hair made her stick out like a sore thumb. "Please, just call me Kagome. I don't need a title like Lady, it makes me feel uncomfortable." She asked, squatting down so that she was on the same level as Yura.

Yura returned the smile, a small giggle escaping her lips. There was something about this lady that made her want to smile, laugh, and even play. Clearing her throat, she pushed the feelings aside. "Lord Sesshoumaru wants me to take you to the hot springs located beneath the castle. You are to join him and his ward for the afternoon meal, so we must hurry.

Kagome got to her feet and grabbed the proffered hand. "Lead the way." Kagome said with a grin she just couldn't seem to quell. _Yura looks just like my little Shippo. _Kagome though as she was guided down the hall and down some steps, a swell of compassion and sadness overwhelming her momentarily. "How did you come to live in this castle?' Kagome asked as she pushed the feelings away, just trying to pass the time as the slipped down another corridor.

Yura's smile fell for an instant, before the kitsune forced it back on her face. "My family was killed a long time ago, when I was really little. I met this really nice lady that lived here, and she offered to bring me here as well. I was hungry, tired, and lost, so I agreed, and now I can't seem to call this place anything short of home."

Kagome glanced thoughtfully at her surroundings. The castle seemed to be full of twists and turns, and she found herself realizing that without Yura, she would never be able to navigate around this place. A second, more optimistic evaluation of the palace crossed her delicate mind as she stared at the immense, white walls, empty except for the huge windows that were lined up across them, and the untouchable ceiling. She marveled, mouth agape, at how the light filtered through the crystalline windows, engulfing the surrounding area with light. The sunlight left no area of the room unlit; illuminating all corners of the room, and raising its temperature to a comfortably warm degree. Yura, who had stopped along Kagome, gave the woman a light tap on the shoulder to signal that they should continue.

They traveled on, each corridor mimicking the décor of the last. To Kagome, there was no variation to the rooms, nothing to make one stand out amongst the others. "How do you find your way around this place?" Kagome asked as they continued down another flight of stairs. Yura shrugged, "After so many years in this place, you learn to pick out the differences in each room. They stepped into another hall. Each room has something different from the others. They entered another room; Yura motioned at the farthest wall, "See that crack near the base of the wall?" Kagome nodded. All of the rooms we enter are public rooms. They are all alike. There are rooms like the Lord's study, the guest rooms, the more stayed-in rooms, and some of the more important rooms that are decorated more precisely. Before long, Kagome began noticing some of the defining marks of the less-used rooms, a vase on the corner of a desk, a mark on the handle of a door.

Finally, three floors later, Yura halted in front of a large, oak door. Through the cracks and the crevices little tendrils of steam could be seen filtering out of the room, only to dissipate as they reached freedom. "This is one of the bathing grounds. There are three others located in the castle. This is usually the hardest one to find, but it offers the most privacy." Kagome listened carefully, though on the inside her body desperately wanted to get in the water; she knew it had been a while since she had been able to get a proper bath and could practically smell the stench that clung to her body.

Picking up on Kagome's excitement, Yura opened the door, and they both entered, engulfing the both of them in roiling wisps of steam. Kagome would have stayed in the water forever if Yura hadn't patiently reminded her of the time and when she would be expected at the table. Grabbing the soft towel the kitsune had laid thoughtfully by the water, Kagome frowned in thought. _I should have thought to bring extra clothes. _She chided herself as she stepped onto the hard ground, too deep in thought to realize her clothes, which she had dropped only inches from the water, were missing, along with Yura. By the time she did take heed, Yura had returned, her arms full with a bundle of fabric.

"Yura, where are my clothes? I could have sworn I left them right here." She asked in desperation, her voice thick with agitation and the realization that she had misplaced her clothes. "Kagome, don't worry; I took them away to have them cleaned. They were in poor shape. Lord Sesshoumaru has asked me to give this to you to wear for now. He said to tell you Rin picked it out, and she would be devastated if you didn't compliment her by wearing it."

Kagome frown deepened. She couldn't face Rin's disappointment, and she couldn't forget Sesshoumaru's hospitality. Sighing in defeat, Kagome took the kimono from Yura and studied it. It was a soft lilac colored fabric, dotted with a dark purple sakura blossom pattern that trailed deftly around the hem of the clothing and around each sleeve; a lilac obi with the same prints accompanied it. Once on, the kimono felt as if it was made especially for her. It was the perfect size, fitting to her body perfectly, softening the jutting edges of her bones on her lean figure, making her appear less thin, and closer to an appropriate weight. Yura grinned at the effect the kimono had on Kagome's looks. Motioning for her to sit, Yura positioned herself behind Kagome; with a bone comb clutched in her hand she began her work on the miko's silky, black hair.

When Kagome finally got a look at herself in the mirror, she almost passes out. Her hair was wound up in an elegant bun; a wisp of midnight hair had escaped, positioning itself before her right eye. She felt beautiful; something she hadn't considered herself since the start of her cancer treatment. She smiled shyly at her reflection in the mirror, and would have been content in doing so for the entire night if Yura hadn't taken her hand and dragged her up into the dining hall, having no memory what-so-ever in how, exactly, she got there.

Sesshoumaru was the first to sense Kagome standing in the shadows of the dinning hall. He hid his spreading smile at her overwhelming sense of awe. The dining hall was the largest room in the castle, other than the ballroom. A long, slim marble table was situated in the middle of the space, reaching both ends of the room. Lined on either side of the table, and at both ends were stylish, high-backed chairs. An immense fireplace graced the west wall. Two, vast, gilded doors, which led to the adjoined ballroom, adorned the eastern wall. Beautiful, hand-carved leaves, painted metallic rustic red encircled the entire room near the ceiling. Lit candles on tall, chic candelabras along with the fire burning in the fireplace kept the room at a pleasing temperature. In short, Sesshoumaru could see why Kagome felt so mesmerized by the room. It wasn't until she stepped into the flickering firelight that he felt the feeling in turn.

For the first time since he'd brought the miko here, she was holding her head high. The young kitsune, who reminded him of the feisty child that followed Kagome around while traveling with his half-brother, which is why he had assigned her to Kagome, had done a superb job of getting her ready. The kimono clung to her nicely, making her sickly appearance less noticeable. The light, soothing color made the pallor of her skin seem less extreme. Her cheeks were pleasantly blushed, probably from her extended time in the hot springs, and her hair done up as so made the gauntness of her face disappear altogether. As she approached the table, Rin jumped form her seat, "Kagome, you look great!" she shouted, jumping into the woman's arms. Kagome, already blushing from Sesshoumaru's lengthy examination, blushed an ever deeper crimson as she hugged the child in turn. Imagine her surprise when Sesshoumaru got up from is chair, at the head of the table, and pulled a chair out for her, immediately to his left, and motioned for her to be seated!

"Well," Kagome began shakily, trying to disperse the silence that had settled around the table. "What are we going to do today?" No one answered straight away, preferring to swallow their food beforehand. Rin could barely contain herself. "You and I are going to play in the garden with Jaken. Lord Sesshoumaru said we could!" she shouted triumphantly, almost ready to jump out of her seat. Kagome sighed as she picked at the food before her. One of the medications she was on tended to distort the taste of her food, and another had a tendency to destroy her appetite altogether, but not wanting to appear rude, she managed to eat at least some of the food. Still, it wasn't long before Rin finished her dinner and had permission to leave, dragging Kagome along with her in her wake.

Kagome found out why Jaken didn't like to play outside with the little girl of the castle. Rin just had way too much energy. Even between the two of them, they just couldn't keep up with her. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, Kagome reached her limits. She was already tired to begin with, and since they were playing hide-and-go-seek, and it was her turn to hide, he found a nice little hiding spot under a small bridge. With bushes on either side, and under the cover of darkness, Kagome smiled as she leaned her head back. A head that just felt too tired and heavy to lift. Closing her eyes, she smiled serenely, focusing on the memories of the day. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about Yura, Rin, and even Sesshoumaru and her smile deepened. _I think I've come home… _she thought as she slipped out of consciousness and into a silent slumber.

**_Author's Note: YAY! Another chapter is complete! Once again, I'm sorry for how long it took to get this posted! I didn't think it would take so long to type it, but it is longer than most of my chapters, and I did respond to all of the last chapter's reviews. One more thing, I'm not going to tell you every time Kagome takes her pills. At this point, for her, it's like an everyday routine. I will, however, put aftereffects of the medications into play every now and then. I want to ask if anyone has any names I can use for Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Rin. I don't want to overuse the obvious ones! I would love to know some Japanese words that could tie into my story such as names of clothes would be great! I would also love to hear your opinions and thoughts! You are the ones who are reading the story, so I want to hear from you! Well, not much else to say at this point, but READ AND REVIEW! _**

_**I do want to thank the following people for reviewing on my last chapter:**_

**_cookiemonsterks: Not a bad idea, but I don't know if it ties into the story. But it is a good idea!_**

**_Dark Inu Fan: What would I do without you?! Seriously, you are always such a big help, and you review after each chapter! You deserve a cookie! One question: Why, if you have the potential, and I know you do, don't you write your own fanfics?_**

_**Angel Sniper: I'm glad you like it! I hope you equally enjoy the rest of the story!**_

**_charm: I know! I never understood Inuyasha's obsession with Kikyo! She's dead; forget her! _**

**_Fluffykagome: I am sooooooooo sorry I didn't update for this long! I hate it when people don't update for long periods of time, but now I think I'm starting to understand!_**

_**inuyashakagom3Fan: Thank you! I hope you like sad…**_

**_kagsbigfan: The others should come in soon. I haven't quite decided how to approach the whole Inuyasha-helping-Kikyo thing yet. If you have any ideas…_**

**_mauigurl808: Thanks for understanding about finals/work. Not everyone does. I didn't start reading KagSess fics until recently, but, like you, I make exceptions!_**

**_Koori Youkai Hime: Your opinions are greatly appreciated. And I agree, stories that aren't properly written are really hard to read. You spend most of your time focusing on the words and not the story. I try to keep my grammatical errors as few as I can. I am an English major, so it would be wrong, and lazy, not to! Thanks for noticing the details I put into my stories. I try to make my stories as realistic as possible!_**

_**Inu's fan girl: Sorry, can't ruin the story for ya! That would be wrong, and besides, I don't even know all the details of the story yet!**_

_**LadyKagometheinuyoukimiko: Yes, I did have an aunt that died of brain cancer, though I only know so much about it because I've done some research and also had some help from a few readers.**_


	8. A Rainy Day

_**I just want you to know that in most stories a demon's "beast" is unintelligent, but in my story, Sesshoumaru's beast is not only intelligent, but also, in some cases, the smarter half. lol**_

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine…you know the rest…**_

**Until Death**

**Rainy Day**

Sesshoumaru's stoic expression never crumbled as he tucked the woman into her bed. In fact, his expression had stayed relax through the whole crisis. He replayed the memory over again in his mind as he blew out the remaining candle lit in the room and strolled out into the hallway without a hitch in his step at the complete lack of light.

He remembered Rin, and even Jaken's, worried appearances as they told him of Kagome's disappearance from the gardens while playing a game. They were both out of breath after climbing numerous flights of stairs in such a hurry, but Rin's words tumbled out of her mouth in such a flurry, it took Sesshoumaru a minute to relate any meaning to what she had said. After a few questions, his body took action. He got to his feet and headed straight for the gardens, not entirely sure this "disappearance" was what the child made it appear to be. Within minutes of stepping into the gardens he located Kagome's distorted stench. He found her, asleep, beneath a decorative bridge, small wisps of raven black hair clung to her sweaty face. _She looks so…peaceful, yet fragile, like glass. _Sesshoumaru though as her body shifted in her sleep. He thought of waking her, but even the hardened Lord couldn't make himself do it.

Gently, so as not to wake her, he gathered her slight form into his arms. With her body pressed close to his, he could feel her shivering through the material of the kimono, and he didn't hesitate to pull her closer in pursuit to keep her warm. Pushing himself fluidly to his feet, he made his way back to the castle, ignored the child's excited shouts, and took Kagome to her room, leaving her to sleep.

He now stood outside the closed door, listening to her gentle, even breaths as she inhaled…exhaled, and repeated the process over and over again. Reluctantly, he turned away, his mind only eased by the thought that he was only a few doors away.

Even as he took his place behind the large, wooden desk, he couldn't put his mind to ease. He knew something was up. _I have loathed mans' existence for as long as I have lived, the only exception being Rin, who has proved her worth to me. Why should I have feelings for my half brother's wench? _

_Because he's not your half brother's wench anymore and she proved herself by saving Rin. Her sacrifice was selfless, not many of her kind, or ours, can boast the same._ A voice prodded in the very back of Sesshoumaru's mind. The youkai growled in annoyance, but he knew that part of him was right. This girl interested him because she was one of a kind. Never had he met anyone like her before, and it was doubtful he would ever again. _And besides, her spiritual powers are immense. She hides the bulk of it and I'm still sensing great power. It's a shame she's so close to death. Speaking on such a note, I'll have to keep my eye on her. It seems like someone with energy, such as Rin, can be a little too much for someone in her situation. She'd never voice her discomfort openly… _Sesshoumaru's mind wandered as he began to drift off into sleep.

It wasn't long before the last candle was blown out; the last servant lay down to sleep; and a dreamlike silence stole over the castle. The only sound to be heard was the wind blowing forcefully against the castle and the pitter-patter of raindrops as a subtle storm stole over the land.

"Oh man!" Rin shouted in frustration as she took her first glance out the window of her room. It was well into the morning, and the rains of the night had yet to cease. The youth sat slouched unhappily in a large padded chair, her hand balled into a tight, tense fist and pressed to her cheek as she stared forlornly out at the soppy scenery that stretched, seemingly forever, before her eyes.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome, who was already dressed in yet another kimono, asked as she studied the countenance of the girl before her. Rin sat back in the chair; a frown extended across her childish face, and she crossed her arms insolently over her chest. "I hate the rain. It means I can't go into the garden and play. It means we have to stay in the castle and find something to do _inside._" Kagome almost laughed at the way Rin spat out the last word, almost as if it was dirty, or bad. "Now Rin, there are plenty of things to do inside. It doesn't have to be a bad thing." Kagome said, barely suppressing a giggle. She turned her back on the girl, contenting herself with digging through Rin's chest of clothes. "It doesn't?" Rin asked, perking up slightly. Kagome turned, once again, towards her, a smile on her face, a folded kimono slung over her right arm. "Of course! You know, the ground, and all of the plants growing out of it, need the rain to live. Humans live partially off the plants in the ground, so without the rain, humans wouldn't be able to survive so vibrantly!" Kagome explained, walking over to where Rin sat, and crouching on the ground beside her. Rin smiled, "I guess the rain isn't so bad," She said thoughtfully, "but what can we do all day?"

Kagome handed the child the clothes and got back to her feet,"Don't worry about that; I have everything planned. If you don't get dresses though, we'll be late for breakfast."

Kagome helped the bouncing child into her kimono, fixed her hair into a satiny purple bow that matched the girl's kimono of Kagome's choice, and led her down the stairs and into the dining hall where Sesshoumaru was waiting patiently at the head of the table.

Sesshoumaru, who was writing something on a thick scroll, dropped the quill as the women arrived. He noted, with his quick glance at Rin, that she wasn't upset about the rain as usual. No, instead, she seemed rather pleased, if not eager, to further her day. An animated smile lit her face as she skipped into the room and situated herself on her chair, Kagome close in tow.

As the meal progressed in silence, Sesshoumaru couldn't contain his curiosity Rin arose with her sudden change in her weather-induced mood. "Surely, Rin, you have noticed it is raining. What do you and Kagome have in mind for the day?" he asked, his fluid tone sounding nonchalant, something he pulled off with ease.

Rin grinned, flashing a fleeting glance at Kagome before thrusting her excited gaze at her Lord. "Rin isn't sure yet. Kagome won't tell her. She says it's a surprise." She said in a telltale tone, her voice oozing pent up anticipation. Sesshoumaru fought the smirk that threatened to break free across his face. He knew how hard it had to be for Rin to sit and eat without fidgeting. He turned to the miko, who had barely even picked at her meal. "Tell me miko; what are your plans for the day?"

Kagome stifled a giggle as she faced the youkai lord, "I'm sorry, but I can't reveal that information." She said as calmly as she could manage. The lord looked at her incredulously, unsure if he had heard her properly, though he didn't allow his calm façade slip even for a moment. "Is that so?" he shot back, staring at the miko in what appeared to be amusement. Kagome gave him a slight nod, a smile playing on her lips. Little did she know, the game was set.

Silence permeated the huge dinning hall, the only sound to be heard was the pitter pattering of raindrops on the roof. It was only a matter of minutes before Rin scarfed down the remainder of her food and turned to Sesshoumaru for permission to leave. With only a slight nod for a response, Rin giggled and shot out of her chair, unable to contain her excitement and pent up energy. Kagome gracefully got to her feet, bowed timidly to Sesshoumaru, and upon grabbing the child's hand, left the room.

When supposedly out of earshot, Kagome turned to Rin, "Okay Rin, we have to go get something from my room before we can start. I have the whole day planned; you're going to love it!" Kagome said, skipping down the hall in tune with Rin, their arms linked and faces lit with glee. Kagome only stopped in the room long enough to scoop her possessions hastily into her bag. Throwing it haphazardly over her shoulder, she smiled even wider at Rin before leading her out of the room and back towards the ballroom.

Kagome's mouth hung open with awe as she stumbled into the ballroom. The open tiled area alone must have been as large as a football field, at least! She dumped her bag on the ground and without thought, sunk down on her knees without a thought, or any memory of doing so. Gathering her dignity, Kagome closed her mouth and once again brought her attention back to Rin, who, at this point, was running around in circles, staring up at the ceiling, mouth agape, arms outstretched, and with a sigh, Kagome knew she should start.

"Okay Rin, are you ready to start?" Kagome asked, finally getting Rin's attention. The anxious child gave Kagome her full attention, placing her small body before the woman, her attention never wavering. Kagome crossed her arms, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth. "Okay Rin, Sesshoumaru does a lot of things for you, doesn't he?" Kagome approached the project step by step, wanting the child to fully understand what she would be doing. Rin nodded enthusiastically, her head bobbing up and down in a blurred movement. Kagome's smile widened, her confidence in what they were going to do increasing exponentially. "Good. Don't you think it's about time you do something for him?" Rin nodded slowly, trying to figure out for herself what was planned. By now Kagome's smile had reached her eyes, slightly crinkling the skin around them; her cheeks were stained a healthy, rosy pink. "But what can Rin do for Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, the excitement in her eyes merging with confusion.

Kagome cleared her throat, well aware that the simple sound echoed around the room, almost sounding like a growl. "Well, I was thinking we could prepare a dinner for him, nothing fancy, but just something to let him know we, rather you, care." Kagome blushed unmercifully at her mistake. _Since when did I start caring for the ice lord?_ She thought to herself as the red forced on her cheeks receded. _Since he saved you from his sorry excuse of a half brother. _Her mind retorted. Kagome focused her thoughts on the project at hand, finding it hard to do so. "Okay Rin. I have a device here that generates music. When I put this shiny disk inside," she showed Rin the disk and inserted it in the player, " and I hit this button," she pushed the play button, "as long as it is plugged into these speakers, you can hear the music playing." Sure enough, the soft, lilting sound of a violin reached their, followed instantly, by the sounds of a piano. Rin stared at the simple, metal contraption in awe, her hand reaching out reflexively, to touch the cold, smooth surface. "We will put this in the dinning room when dinner time approaches; I know it will soothe his nerves after a long day in his study. Now," she put the CD player back in her bag and tied the fraying strings to hold the bag shut. "I think we should head to the kitchen and find something good for Sesshoumaru. Do you know what Lord Sesshoumaru likes to eat?" Kagome asked as the child led her in the direction of the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru sat within the confines of his study, staring, unseeing, at the paperwork before him. His quill, forgotten, was clutched in his hand, tangled between his fingers, poised over a piece of parchment that required his signature. Silence filled the room making it seem almost unbearable, but the lord noticed nothing as he was lost in his own stifled thoughts. _I wonder what the miko has planned for my ward. _He thought, unable to get his mind to focus on anything else. He growled in annoyance. _She has been here not more than a few days and already she's changing things around here. **But your ward has never been happier.**_ His beast replied, seemingly entering his thoughts on the young miko for the first time. Sesshoumaru shifted uncomfortably. Why did his beast seem so smug…so content?

Sesshoumaru attempted to ignore the stray thought altogether, but the paper before him elicited no interest from him and his thoughts drew him back in. _I feel calm around the miko. Why is this so? She is dying, and anyone tied to her will be drawn into her death. This Sesshoumaru refuses to show or feel anything but pity for her. I will not be drawn in… _A laugh echoed within his mentality, telling Sesshoumaru otherwise. **_But you already have been. Your whole life you have chosen to detach yourself from those you care for. Did it ever occur to you that like any other being your heart is your most vulnerable organ and you can only do so much to protect it. You can wear armor, but even that is not impermeable; one day, even that, someone will breach._**

Sesshoumaru brought himself to awareness, sensing the tiny steps walking his way down the hall, and poised his pen over the paper. He ran a quick knowing glance over the paper before signing it. He sighed, at least now he could go to bed with the consciousness that he had done something of use with his day, even if it only consisted of signing one measly paper, no one but him would know that fact. (**_Yes, even our Fluffy has an off day every now and then!) _**

He held his body with pride as Rin burst through the doors. Before she even said a word, Sesshoumaru knew something was up. "Sesshoumaru-sama, there is a surprise for you downstairs. Rin and Kagome ask that you come join us for dinner." Rin asked, bowing her head as she finished her carefully rehearsed lines. Sesshoumaru fought a grin that threatened to grace his hardened features. Sesshoumaru bowed in return, placed his quill in the ink, and followed his ward down the steps. _So the miko has planned some sort of surprise for me… _

Sesshoumaru entered the room in silence, the unfamiliar, but pleasant, sound of gracing his sensitive youkai ears. A trio of candles lit the table, primarily where the three sat. Taking his head seat, Sesshoumaru was surprise that Rin, though smaller and lighter that the chair, pulled it out for him, a smile gracing her round face as she waited patiently for her lord to be seated before allowing herself to sit in her own customary chair.

It wasn't until then that Kagome entered the room, a light smile alight on her face. She had changed into a kimono that reached just above her knees, showing off her shapely calves. The kimono itself was a pristine white with a pinkish-red sakura blossom design wrapped around the bottom hem, trailing upward around her curvaceous waist. The sleeves were a little too long, only showing the tips of her fingers past the silky material. The cling of the material showed off her slightly too-thin, yet attractive figure, fitting her like no other. Her hair cascaded in layers down her back and across her shoulders, ending in slight blue-streaked curls. In her arms she carried the first dish of the night.

The meal was better than any Sesshoumaru could remember. As Rin scoured the last bits of food from her plate, she drew something from the folds of her kimono and upon climbing down from her chair, shuffled excitedly over to Sesshoumaru, hands held secretively behind her back. "Rin made Sesshoumaru-sama something." Rin said, shyly. Se handed Sesshoumaru what appeared to be a piece of paper. Upon further investigaton he noticed it was a picture. He recognized the colors of Rin's kimono on one stick figure, and his long, silver hair amongst the characteristics of a second figure. Sesshoumaru allowed himself a slight smile of pride towards the child. With a caress of Rin's head he showed his approval, but his eyes were trained on Kagome as the words slipped from his lips. "Thank you."

Kagome gave a nod, her fatigue showing through her façade. It seemed all had had a tiring day, and it wasn't before long before the only sound to be heard was the pattering of the raindrops landing on the entirety of the castle.

**_Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! I know it took a long time to get this chapter up, but bear with me please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it may be even longer before another is up! I was surprised to find that I had more people on alert for the story, then people who actually reviewed! Oh well, well I want to thank everyone who did review. I especially want to thank Dark Inu Fan (of course), mauigurl808, Lady Saoirse of the Isle, Koori Youkai Hime, for their help with the diction and whatnot. _**

_**To answer a few questions some of you had:**_

**_Snow cat demon: Yes, Sesshoumaru does have the use of both of his arms._**

_**Zicora: Yes, I plan to bring the others (Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, etc.) into the story, but I haven't quite decided how I'm going to do that yet, so if you have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them. Sesshoumaru tends to speak like that in most fanfictions I've read, and I have read so many that it's hard not to do the same.**_

_**Please don't forget to Read(you've already done that part) and REVIEW!!!**_


	9. Room For One More Part I

_**A.N. Okay people! I want to thank all of you that took out the time to review my last story! You are all awesome! Plus, I woke up in the middle of the night with the rest of my story all planned out! Hopefully the chapters will come faster! So, enjoy!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I wouldn't be sitting at my computer at 2:30 in the morning typing up this fanfics.**_

_**Sesshoumaru's Beast**_

"Dialogue"

_Thought_

**Until Death**

**Room for One More?**

**Part I**

The next day came, the morning reveling in more tears of the sky. If anything, it was raining harder than it had been the day before. Having such a long day, everyone slept in, and it wasn't until almost lunch time that Rin came bounding into Kagome's room. Clad in a clean orange and yellow kimono and hair still damp from her current bath, the child ran into the room, not much more than a brightly colored blur as she jumped playfully onto the bed.

Despite the jostling the young miko had just endured, her face was set in a serene façade. Her mouth was opened just a hair, the slight, wispy sounds of peaceful breathing escaping the confines of her mouth. Her hair was fanned out around her face, a few misplaced strands standing stark black out amongst the porcelain smooth appearance of her countenance. Her body was settled in an intricate twist, one leg poked out from among the sheets and blankets, hanging delicately over the edge of the bed. One supine arm was settled daintily in the crook of her neck, the other hidden beneath the blankets.

Rin hesitated momentarily, the serene picture before her warranting at least a moment of silence, and maybe, a little more sleep. Rin shook herself from her thoughts. _Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin to wake Kagome for lunch._ Rin reprimanded herself as she bent down to shake the sleeping miko. Gently, as if afraid of waking her too quickly, Rin gave Kagome's upper arm a tender nudge. When this seemingly had no effect, she tried again, harder, adding the soothing call of her name. "Kagome, it's time to get up. Sesshoumaru-sama wants us to meet him for lunch. Rin promised we wouldn't be late." Rin whispered as her shaking became firmer and less relaxed. She repeated her previous sentence louder and with more gusto. "Kagome, wake up!" she shouted frantically into the miko's ear, hoping for a response. There was no such luck.

Sesshoumaru, having heard all of the commotion from his quarters, noted the distress in his ward's voice, and made himself present. Upon entering the room, he had to stop and look around. The room felt bleak, and even though the sun shone heavily through the balcony the air held a chill, one that sent shivers coursing down your spine. Sesshoumaru walked effortlessly up to Rin, his hand placed lightly on her head, the only way he could bring himself to show comfort. "Rin, what are you shouting about?" he asked as though Kagome's motionless body wasn't reason enough to scream.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, tears shining brightly in her eyes as she fought them back, knowing her master wouldn't approve of such a show of raw emotions. She fumbled for words, finally finding them as she gulped down her tears, one escaping down the side of her cheek, only to be hastily wiped away with the back of her hand. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin came to wake Kagome for lunch, but Kagome-chan won't wake up.' She said, her lips forming into a pout, though she was still trying desperately to hold back the waterworks, Sesshoumaru let out a breath and gave her head another gentle pat. "Why don't you go down and get lunch, Rin. This Sesshoumaru will wake the miko." Sesshoumaru said as he turned towards Kagome. He had always taught the girl that crying before others was unsightly and showed weakness, but once by herself, there was no reason to stop the string of tears he knew was coming. In fact, by the smell of the salt in the air, he had to say she had probably started.

Turning his devote attention to the girl before him, he sank onto the bed beside her. He noted her breathing was normal, as was her heart rate and other vital signs. Upon further inspection, it appeared that she was in a deep sleep. Sesshoumaru pulled the blankets around Kagome's lithe form and a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. For some reason, unlike Rin, he felt no fear for Kagome. His instinct told him she was healing from the previous day's events. This thought brought his smile into a frown. He would have to talk to her about using her energy wisely, and conserving what little energy she had. _This must be especially hard for her. She's so used to having boundless amounts of energy, and now she's stuck in a body she can't control. _Sesshoumaru thought as the information Kagome had told him about her disease surfaced to his mind.

He fought back the pity he felt for her, knowing pity was not something the young miko would accept. Taking his weight off the bed, he glanced at the sleeping angel before him and sighed. _It's such a shame she's dying…_

**_Author's Note: Okay, I know this is really, really short, but I'm really, really limited on time. I've been bombarded with loads of homework and my two jobs are fighting over who gets me for more hours! Anyway, I want to thank everyone for the reviews I received over the last chapter! Oh, and I know that they didn't have beds back then, but I wanted beds so I put beds in there. Glad you caught it though! You're thinking on your toes! I wanted to add some fun to this. I want you alls to guess my first name. It begins with a J (duh, Lil' JJ) and you have to spell it right. If you don't, you don't win. If I have no winners, then I'll settle for my name being misspelled, and that person, whoever is closest, wins. What do you win? I'll dedicate a chapter to that person. A nice _long_ chapter! So send in those reviews!!! _**


	10. Room For One More? Part 2

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be working at Wal-Mart, now would I?!**_

**Until Death**

**Room for One More?**

**Part II**

Sesshoumaru looked on in amusement as Rin quietly raced around the room, Jaken's bumbling form heavily in her sights. Light giggles permeated the space, but other than that, silence reigned. Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted to the woman on the bed. Slight concern entered his thoughts, though he would never attest such a feeble emotion. It had been hours since they had tried to wake her, but to no avail. Sesshoumaru finally convinced his ward to let her sleep it off, as he was unable to bring himself to tell her the full extent to Kagome's illness just yet. It had taken long enough for the child to understand the importance of the link between Kagome's well being and rest, he couldn't fathom telling her the miko was dying, even his cold heart couldn't bear to stand through that. No, for the time being they would sit in the room and wait for her to awake, no mater how long it took.

The first thing Kagome felt like doing upon consciously waking was going back to sleep, but even through her overly-groggy mindset, she could feel the sun warm on her face, and the distinct feeling of a presence, if not several, in the room.

Sleepily she opened her clouded eyes, only to immediately be drawn in by the amber colored orbs that hung only mere inches from her face. A startled screech arose from her lips causing the demon to inwardly flinch from the caustic yelp. The high-pitched sound resounding painfully through his ears.

"Glad to see your voice box isn't damaged." The lord said sarcastically as he tiled back in his chair, his eyes never leaving Kagome's face. Kagome blinked in bewilderment. _Okay, I think it's safe to say I'm still asleep, 'cuz Sesshoumaru just showed an emotion. What was he doing so close to my face anyways? _She thought, her face showing nothing but a completely blank expression.

Rin took that moment of stunned silence to make her presence known. "Kagome-chan you're awake. You scared Rin." She said as she jumped up and down on the plush rug that surrounded the entire bed. It almost sounded as if the child was reprimanding the woman before her. Kagome let a tired smile grace her features as she plopped her head on the mountain of pillows behind her. "I'm sorry Rin. I didn't mean to. I'll try to be more careful in the future," Kagome said, the apology genuine, yet Kagome's voice came out sounding unsure.

Sesshoumaru took this as a chance to get his two cents in. "Indeed you will miko. You are to conserve your energy in a more modest manner in the future, or do I need to watch you like I watch Rin." The lord stated. The only change in his usual appearance was the quirk of his eyebrow as if challenging her to defy him. Kagome didn't disappoint. Sitting up with what little energy she could muster, a pout pressed upon her pink lips, Kagome cleared her throat. "I don't need you to yell at me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I know better than anyone how to care for myself." She said, her voice harsh, yet soft.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet and crossed his arms, forcing away the smirk that wished so passionately to descend on his lips, he glared down at the woman. He could tell the woman was intimidated by his full 6'10" as her eyes grew twice the size. "Then this Sesshoumaru needn't tell you to stay in bed the rest of the day to regain your strength." Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but Sesshoumaru cut her off, only able to dampen the effect of the smirk that now tilted the corners of his mouth upwards. "Like you said, you know better than anyone what you need. I will have Yura bring you your supper, and if you behave you can go with Rin to take a bath." He stated, his expression as stoic as ever, he waggled his index finger back and forth, the smirk now fully exposed on his face, "and don't try to get out of bed on your own. Rin here will see that you are watched, I mean entertained."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru, a scowl marring her skin, anger bringing a flush of color to her pale cheeks. Fuming, she crossed her arms over her chest, never taking her eyes off the youkai before her. _Is he **teasing** me? _She thought angrily, her arms tightening across her chest. Yet, as livid as the young miko was, she couldn't help but blush under Sesshoumaru's gaze, his sharp pearly whites gleaming in the sun as he grinned. Her eyes dropped, suddenly quite interested in the bear skin rug that adorned the floor by the wardrobe. She sighed, knowing fully well, she would not win this battle. "Very well Sesshoumaru, you win." She said as she yawned, stretching her sore muscles as she did so.

Sesshoumaru felt his smirk falter the instant those words left her mouth. His eyes narrowed. _The miko has never given in so easily. Either she's very sick, or she's up to something…_ He thought, unsure of which one was the case. Finally he conceded it as the earlier of the two and gave a light bow before escaping to his study. "Yura should be here within an hour with both of your dinners. Then if all goes well then you can bathe shortly after. If you need anything Yura should be right around the corner." Sesshoumaru explained as he headed out the door.

As soon as Sesshoumaru was out of sight, his study door, closed swiftly behind him, Rin scrambled onto the bed. "So Kagome-chan, what should we do?" Rin asked, her eyes wide with excitement. Kagome smiled up at the girl, her head once more resting against the soft, cool layer of pillows. "Well, Rin, I'm kind of tired still, but if you want to do something, I'll watch." Kagome explained as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Rin picked absently at her bottom lip as she immersed herself in thought. Silence seeped through the room, calming the quiet duo as they watched the sun slip down into the mountains. Rin forgot to think about what they were going to do, and Kagome forgot to feel tired. The brilliant orange and pink hues of the setting sun filtered feelings of peace and tranquility through to those that watched its slow descent. The balcony doors, spread open, allowed bursts of cleansing fresh air into the building, the thin, delicate curtains twittering in the breeze.

Kagome felt tranquil for the first time since discovering her illness, before knowing of her impending death. For once, she didn't fear what she knew was to come. She took a deep cleansing breath, feeling the burden of forgotten hopes and dreams lift from her spirits, allowing her to properly take in her surroundings for the first time. Suddenly, out of the blue, a deep, dizzying weariness seeped its way into her bones. Unable to think of anything else, she closed her eyes. Her breathing evening out, and a smile stretching across her face were the last things she was aware of before…

Rin screamed. Shot out of the peaceful reverie of her dreams, Kagome's eyes snapped open, confusion lasting only moments at what she saw before her.

"Inuyasha…" she said, staring transfixed at the red-clothed hanyou before her. Judging by his current stance he had just jumped in through the balcony. Kagome could only guess how he knew which room to find her in. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she found her voice, anger seeping into her tone.

Inuyasha stared down at the floor, his flowing silver hair hiding his soulful eyes from her view. "I came back to get you.' He said, finally shifting his eyes to her. "I made a mistake, and I want you back, Kagome. I love you."

**_Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter is done, and it's not that short… I know you're all going to kill me for the cliffhanger, but its how I planned out the story before hand, so deal with it. Thank you to all of you who chose to Review, even if it was only to guess at my name… I have chosen two winners because they both guessed my name but spelt it wrong, they also gave me the longest reviews. The gig is up… my name is J-a-i-m-i-e So Congratulations to mauigurl808 (Jamie) and cookiemonsterks (Jaime)! The next chapter will be dedicated to the two of you…unless I can be persuaded to write you individual chapters…which all depend on how much time I have. Thanks again to all of those out there that participated, now if I could get every person who put me on their Alert list or Favorite list to write even a minute review…think of how many reviews I would get… Please read and review!!! _**


	11. Decisions: Good or Bad

**_Disclaimer: I didn't own Inuyasha last chapter, did you really think anything changed this chapter?! _**

**_A.N. Okay people, I'm really sorry I ended the last chapter on that note. I hate cliffhangers, and I know y'all do to. Well, this chapter is dedicated to mauigurl808, who was the first one to send me a correct but incorrectly spelt name. Because there are two winners, the chapters will be only slightly shorter than originally planned, so they'll still be pretty long. I don't want any griping either, getting a chapter is like a reward for all of you! So shut up and read! Just joking…please don't hit me…on with the story…_**

**Until Death**

**Decisions, Good or Bad**

Kagome stared at the hanyou that invaded the room, the peaceful setting shattered as Kagome unconsciously thrust the frightened child behind her, gently patting her head to calm her quivering body before focusing her attention to the problem at hand. She noticed the tattered edges of his kimono (**_sorry, don't know what else to call it_**) and his hurried breaths. Her mind centered only on Inuyasha, she never noticed the added presence in the room.

Sesshoumaru stood at the doorway as the scene unraveled before him. Red seeped into his normally amber studded eyes and a feral growl escaped his lips. As much as he wanted to jump in and kill his idiotic half brother, he forced himself to stand still, curiosity gnawing at his senses as he watched Kagome instinctively push Rin behind her and take a deep breath, ready to take on the unfolding issue at hand.

Kagome willed her body to stand tall; Inuyasha knew nothing of her illness, and it would continue that way until he showed he even cared. Declaring his love after betraying her seemed unrealistic. She hoped the trap she could smell was only something in the air and not what it seemed. She opened her mouth to speak, her lips forming the words, the tone of her voice seemed close to tears, but her eyes were trained on the hanyou, and there was nothing soft about her gaze.

"Why are you here, Inuyasha? You know, there is a front door. Oh wait, you love scaring innocent children. Never one to disappoint, are you? So what are you after now, I've given you the past three and a half years of my life; I've given up my family. I did it all for you…" Kagome's arms were folded tightly over her chest, her eyes, now moist with unshed tears. The room was completely silent, the sun, utterly shrouded by the mountains until another day.

Inuyasha's kimono fluttered quietly in the chilled breeze that entered the room through the balcony doors. Inuyasha stood, his eyes hid under the cover of his overgrown bangs. Lifting his head ever so slightly, he smiled sadly at Kagome. "You knew you were more. I'm sorry Kagome. I know you saw me in the woods with Kikyo, but it's over for good now. Kikyo…Kikyo's gone for good. I told her I couldn't join her in hell. I…I told her I had someone I had to protect…someone I loved." His voice, though soft, traveled the expanse of the room, his eyes never leaving Kagome's slouched form on the bed before him.

Kagome felt weakened by the feelings revealed in the deep belief of his voice. She allowed her tense muscles a chance to unwind, propping her body up on her elbows. Kagome stared openly at Inuyasha, her mouth slightly agape at the expression of raw emotion in his tone. Shivers raced up and down her spine at the implications apparent in his speech. She cleared her throat, preparing to speak, her anger quickly dissipating into nothing. "Inuyasha, what exactly are you hinting at?" she asked, choosing her words carefully, forcing her hopes back down in fear of being denied once more, yet allowing her anticipation to leap and bound to heights previously unknown. She willed her hands to stop shaking, and her breathing to even out.

Inuyasha smiled, a pointed fang peaking out the top of his lip. Silently, he held out a hand. "Kagome, I'm asking you to come back with me. Become my mate. I'm weak without you Kagome. I need you. I know I'm tough on you at times, but it's because…emotions…emotions don't come easily to guys like me. I've been alone for the bulk of my life, with no one to trust, no one to care for me, teach me what I need to know. It took a swift kick in the ass from that lecher of ours, and a little bit of thinking before I realized that throwing my life away by going with Kikyo wasn't going to fix anything. I needed to change things, and what better way than to make things right than with the person who completes me. Kagome, I'm talking about you." By this time, the hanyou had made his way to the bed. His face inches away from Kagome's; he knelt on the floor before her. "Please…"

Kagome forced herself to look away from the amber orbs that danced before her. Did he really want her back? Did he really wish to be with her? Kagome's vision refused to focus as her head pounded harder with each question she presented. Closing her eyes, she focused on straightening out the mess that clouded her mind. Inhaling deeply, and pressing her fingers across her temples, she massaged away some of the tension.

"I know I haven't earned your trust, but the rest of the gang misses you. Shippo is reduced to tears if we even mention you. If you won't go for me, then will you please just consider taking a trip back there to visit? I promise I'll have you back here within a few days if that's what you want. It's just, Shippo's whining is driving me insane, and Sango complains constantly about how she doesn't have anyone to bathe with her and she has no female companionship, whatever the hell that is. Miroku complains that there's only one ass to stroke, even if he gets slapped, he says that at least with you there he had twice the opportunities. So, you see, everyone misses you." Inuyasha added as Kagome continued to concentrate on easing the thrumming of her head

"So, you're saying that if I want to come back here, you'll bring me back without another complaint?" Kagome asked. _I can never love Inuyasha like before, I have to see the others and tell them what's going on with me. I left so suddenly, and I may never get this kind of opportunity again. _Inuyasha nodded in reluctant agreement with Kagome's terms.

This said and done, she turned her attention to the doorway where the stoic lord resided. "Umm, Sesshoumaru-sama, can I talk to you in another room, alone, for just a minute?" Kagome voiced. Noticing the slight nod in response, she extracted herself from the bed, her legs feeling slightly weak.

Ushering the frightened Rin to her room, Sesshoumaru led the miko to another room across the hall, quietly closing the door behind them with an audible click. "What is it you wish to discuss with this Sesshoumaru?" he asked as they stood near the center of the room. There was but a single window in the room, the glass reflecting nothing but the pitch black darkness of the outer sky, the iridescence of several white taper candles lighting the room with their flickering light. Kagome smiled sadly, "Sesshoumaru, as you already know, some of what Inuyasha says is undoubtedly a lie. Kikyo is still alive, in the sense that my soul has not yet returned to me from her body, and I know Inuyasha's heart still beats for her. Part of what he says, though, is true. My friends need me. I have to tell them what is going on. They do not deserve for me to walk out on them like that, so I am left with little choice but to follow Inuyasha back to the others. I know this is a trap, and I want you to know that even if I don't return, you have my thanks and my loyalty for all you have done for me."

Kagome tilted her head down; suddenly very intrigued by the lush carpeting of the floor they stood on. Her long, raven hair cascaded down her shoulders like a silken waterfall, shrouding her face within their midst. Sesshoumaru took his clawed finger and tipped her head back to face him. "I should be thanking you miko. You have restored my ward, and for that you have the same from me. May you make it back safely as Rin has taken a liking to you, and I would hate to see her heart broken." Kagome's smile brightened, after giving a curt nod, the two wordlessly headed out the door, to join Inuyasha once more.

Later that night, Kagome sat before her wardrobe mirror, absently brushing out her still damp locks, having taken a dip in the hot springs not long before. She ran the comb; it's cold, smooth texture a testimony to how studious one had been in rubbing the usually rough surface into submission, through her locks, the many knots relenting under her careful strokes.

_What brought Inuyasha here? Is this is way of getting me to Kikyo so that she can have my soul? _She thought to herself as she placed the comb on the desk and focused on the hem of her yukata, worrying its bordering lace between her index finger and thumb. Anyone who saw her face knew that the young woman was deep into thought.

FLASHBACK

_Kikyo broke the kiss, breathing heavily, she ran her cold hand across the expanse of the hanyou's cheek. "Leave my reincarnation, Inuyasha. I'll join your party. Together, you and I can find the few remaining shards. We can wish for my life back." She said, her voice silky and persuasive as she ran her long, slender fingers through the soft silver hair of the half demon._

_Kagome could feel her breath lodged in her throat as she awaited the answer that would bring all of the questions she knew she was too weak and naïve to voice on her own. Who would he choose?_

_Inuyasha stared at the miko, contemplating which was better, Kagome or Kikyo, a living, breathing, Kikyo. He smiled at Kikyo, his answer unvoiced, but understood nevertheless._

_Kagome thought that her heart had stopped as Inuyasha led a smiling Kikyo away. As the couple disappeared into the deeper depths of the forest, Kikyo turned to where Kagome stood, a disfiguring smirk on her face…_

END FLASHBACK

Kagome sighed painfully, envisioning Inuyasha walking away with Kikyo again. It was a sight that sent her heart into agonizing tremors…every…time…she saw it. _I may not love him anymore, or even like him for that matter, so why am I giving up my soul for his clay lover? Is it…could it be the fact that I feel dying in that way might bring me more peace? Am I truly afraid to die alone…forgotten…lost? What is it that frightens me so much? _She thought to herself as she pulled the covers up to her chin and closed here eyes, listening to the wind beat on the balcony doors, and the flapping of wings that could be heard outside the doors as well.

Sighing contently, Kagome rolled on her side, opening her eyes half-way in the darkened surroundings of her room. Unable to help herself, Kagome frowned. She had enjoyed her stay at Sesshoumaru's castle; she would miss the little girl, Rin, and even Sesshoumaru. Her heart panged slightly at the loss of the Taiyoukai **_(I hope I spelt that right!)_** unexpectedly. He had been a gracious host, going so far as to take care of her…her of all people…a "filthy ningen." But was that truly all she had to thank him for? Kagome snuggled closer into the pillows, pulling the heavy blanket half way up her head. Silencing the confusing and complicated thoughts that were swimming in her head, she released a shaky breath and succumbed to the rehabilitating slumber that reigned persistently over her ragged mind.

Sesshoumaru listened, his sensitive years wiggling with the strain, as Kagome settled in for the night, her aura radiating confusion more than anything else. As soon as her thoughts toned down and sleep overtook her, he reflected on his own thoughts for the day.

He couldn't totally squash the anger that enveloped him as he thought back to Inuyasha's fastidious appearance. It had taken him only a second to discern the unusual stench of the half-breed among that of the usual smells that ensconced his castle. How he had been able to get into the castle in the first place was beyond the Lord. His Rin had been at stake, and Kagome did not need that kind of stress in her condition. Could the hanyou not see she was sick?

Sesshoumaru shifted on the bed, the agitation that coursed through him at that moment wiping out any chance of sleeping anytime soon. His feelings for the woman were mixed and very complex. To say he loved her might be pushing it, but to say she meant nothing to him would be doing likewise. He knew her leaving distressed not only him, but also his beast, which seemed to take a liking to the young lady, not something it did at any time for anyone. _In fact, if I recall, a woman has never provoked my beast like Kagome does. _Sesshoumaru shifted under the sheets, moving fluidly from one area of the bed to another. **_Damn right, _**his beast replied, **_now get some sleep. You'll need it. _**

_Oh, and why is that exactly?_ Sesshoumaru replied as he closed his eyes and prepared for sleep. **_Because Inuyasha needs someone to make sure he treats Kagome with the utmost respect…or else. _**

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but grin from that, and so, he was lulled to sleep by the fairy tale-like hum of the silent castle. One inhabitant though, was far from slumber. Tucked in bed, an anxious hanyou fidgeted under the covers in a room on the other side of the castle, his eyes wise open, their amber orbs standing out amongst the darkness of the room. A laugh, dissimilar from those of his earlier days, dropped from his lips. "Wait for me Kikyo. It won't be long now…"

_**Author's Note: Okay, this is seven pages long, and for me, THAT IS REALLY LONG!!! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I have so much going on right now… I hope you liked this chapter, especially you mauigurl808!!! I received my most reviews in one chapter for the last chapter!!! Yay! I have 140 overall, which isn't bad, I guess. Well, as always, I'm open to any new ideas as well as corrective criticism, and believe me, I could use some new ideas right now!! I mean, I've got something going, but that doesn't mean I won't change my mind if someone throws me something better! I'll take flames if it really makes you feel better… but please have them justified. I know I made Inuyasha a little too…what's the word… sappy, but he won't be like that in all of the chapters, I promise! Well, please make sure you review before leaving this page! Thanx!! ** _


	12. The Letter

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha…**_

**_Author's Note: Thanks for all the helpful ideas guys. I'm sticking to most of my main idea/plan for the story, but some of the ideas have given me the chance to lengthen the story as a whole. Well, we all know the drill…This chapter is dedicated to my other winner cookiemonsterks, who also incorrectly spelt my name, but accurately guessed it! Hurray for you!!! So, on with the story!!!_**

**Until Death**

**The Letter**

Kagome woke slowly. The grogginess clouding her brain making it hard to think and hard to focus, her mind all too willing to slink back into its peace filled slumber, but Kagome knew better, thus dragging her achy, tired body into a sitting position, never once opening up her eyes. It took a minute to bring her thoughts together before her heart lurched painfully in her chest. Today she would leave the castle grounds with no other than the man, no hanyou that had betrayed her not long ago. In fact, the memory was so fresh in her mind; she could feel the spring of tears welling in her eyes, threatening to overflow.

Kagome opened her eyes, taking a deep, cleansing breath to tap into her well of inner strength and finding with sharpening dismay that there was little left there to draw from. She found it difficult to lift her limbs as she forced her body from the bed and made her way to the large, hand-carved chest that holstered all of her clothes, opening it in a drawn out, weary move. Running her hands once more over the plethora of finely stitched kimonos, her palm landed on the course material of her school uniform, which looked plain in contrast the magnificent kimonos in there presence.

She gathered the plain articles of clothing in her shaking hands and slowly got dressed. She then took her time gathering her belongings that had somehow ended up scattered around the room. Hefting the heavy bag over her slumped shoulder, she made her way out of the room and down to the entrance where she knew everyone would be waiting for her.

Sure enough, as she slowly picked her way to the main entrance her eyes landed on the precession before her. Walking up to the small group, Kagome found herself enveloped in the arms of an orange-clad child. She didn't even have to look to know that the child was sobbing. Dropping to the floor, her bag forgotten on the ground behind her, she returned the heartfelt hug, shussing the inconsolable child and running her fingers through her hair in a calming matter. "Now Rin." She said, pulling the child slightly back so she could address her properly, wiping away a tear with the flick of her thumb. "I'll be back, I promise." She cooed, kissing the child on the cheek in a motherly fashion that was not overlooked by the on looking group. Giving the hiccupping child one more affectionate hug, she got to her feet and faced Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for all of your kindness. It will not be forgotten, and I will repay it when I return.

Looking into those sick, brown orbs, the Lord caught the flicker of repressed silence, offering only a nod in return. For some lingering reason, he knew she wasn't going to come back, and oddly, this disturbed him greatly. As much as he wanted to caress her cheek, embrace her, offer some sort of condolence, he found himself holding back, unable to connect with the fact that she was actually leaving—that she wouldn't be back—ever.

He watched, disconnected from the world, as the Miko said good-bye to Yura, wishing he could give her that sustaining hug Yura so heart fully gave. He watched, unable to utter even a farewell as she hefted the bag on her shoulders and, in the arm of his brother, who was still unaware of her illness, was whisked away from the castle. He stepped outside, reveling in the slowly retreating scent of Kagome, trying to figure out for himself, as well as his sanity, why he cared so damn much. It wasn't until a half hour later, the scent of the miko completely swept away from his senses, that he made the trek back into the castle, still cursing himself and his beast for their infatuation with a miko—and a half dead one at that.

Kagome flitted in and out of consciousness, so used to the current way of travel that she clutched onto the hanyou's neck for dear life even in slumber. They made the journey in silence, one that seemed strained and uncomfortable for both of them. Upon their first break, Kagome got her first good look at Inuyasha since that fateful night she left. It still hurt to think about the betrayal, even if it was only a bitter thorn to the heart at this point.

Upon her first true glance at him, her heart wanted to break. He looked so thoroughly tired, and constantly on edge. His clothes were tattered, there were rings upon rings beneath his now dull amber orbs. His hair, once soft and shiny, seemed ragged and dreary. His step lacked his usual enthusiasm, and she couldn't help but notice his aversion to even glancing her way.

_So, this is how it all ends. _She thought as she took a drink from her water bottle, placing it back in the safety of her bag once more. "I think we should be going again." Kagome said, clambering to her feet. She flinched as Inuyasha jumped at her voice. "Uhh, yeah." He answered, too distracted by his thought to form any cohesive sentences.

Kagome, sure he wasn't looking, shook her head. _This is not how you treat someone you love. _She thought sadly, slipping into oblivion as they took up movement once more.

Sesshoumaru put down his pen, knowing who to blame his lack of focus to, yet unable to do anything about it. Slowly, he made his way out of his office, walking mindlessly to an unknown destination. Without knowing it, he found himself in the guest room that recently housed Kagome. He allowed her scent to enter his nose, the deep breath cleansing his cluttered mind of thoughts; everything seemed clear again. Opening his eyes, he surveyed the room, noting how everything was just as it had been before her time there. His eyes lit upon a flat, white object lying on the foot of the bed. Curious, he made his way too it, surprised to find a letter, addressed to no other than him.

Picking it up, his eyes focused on what was said. It read as such:

_Sesshoumaru,_

_I want to thank you for your hospitality and apologize for all the pain this letter will cause. I think you are already aware that I will never return, not out of unwillingness, but because my destination is death. Inuyasha will undoubtedly take me to his first and foremost love, where I will sacrifice my soul. Yes, I said sacrifice. While Inuyasha no longer holds my heart, his happiness means the world to me. My body is too weak to hunt out the sacred jewel fragments, and it being my fault it broke in the first place_, _and I am incapable of granting Inuyasha's wish to become a full demon, I am left to grant a wish I am capable of, gifting my soul to Kikyo._

_Please tell Rin I'll miss her and that I'm sorry I lied, she is a good child and will make a fine young lady some day under your guidance._

_And while Inuyasha may not hold my heart anymore, I beg of you, Sesshoumaru, that even in death you keep it safe, for as long as you do, a part of me will always be with you. _

_Kagome_

It wasn't until he had read the letter multiple times that its meaning finally sunk in. _Why are you so surprised? _He thought to himself. _You knew she wasn't coming back, yet you couldn't even say good-bye._

A ruckus of sounds pounded in Sesshoumaru's ears as he stood there, clutching the letter in his hand. He ran a practiced hand through his hair, his mind numb from the sheer shock that coursed through his body. He remembered the carefully prepared meal…the times he had watched her and Rin play games outside. He had never felt more peaceful than he did while she was there.

Staring down at the letter still grasped in his clawed grip, he shook his head in disbelief. _I can't believe I'm actually going after the miko. _He thought as he called to Jaken, plans had to be made as soon as possible if he was to save what was his.

Kagome weakly opened here eyes as hey came to an abrupt stop. Inuyasha unwrapped her arms from their choking grasp around his neck, causing the girl to fall in an undignified jumble of limbs to the ground. Once able to focus again, her eyes landed firstly on the woman standing near a fire, a bubbling pot hanging overhead. Even without seeing the woman's face she knew who it was. "Kikyo." She said, her voice cracking. The woman turned towards Kagome at being addressed, a smirk planted sideways on her face. Tossing some rope to a silent Inuyasha, she turned back to the steaming cauldron before giving her instructions. "Tie her up."

_**Author's Note: Okay, I'm sooooo sorry this took so long to write, but I've had a lot going on and I kind of lost my will to write on this story for a while. I hope you liked this chapter! Please don't forget to read and review! ** _


	13. The White Knight

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the crew…just the plot and a handful of jelly beans…**_

**Until Death**

**Title**

Kagome watched as Inuyasha slowly made his way towards her, the length of rope hanging limply from his fingers. "I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha's husky voice broke the reverent silence, causing the dominant cackling of the building fire to fade into the background. Kagome didn't even bother to stand up as Inuyasha uncoiled the course rope in his hands. Neither did she bother to fight her former crush as he harshly brought her hands to rest behind her back, quietly knotting the rope around her petite wrists, nor did she comment as it bit into her tender flesh. She watched with a detached air as he did the same to her ankles causing the slightest movements to provoke the thick, wiry cord to burn her skin, but she remained silent. What was the point? The one who was to save her was the same party wishing her ill; she saw no point. Besides, this was her way out with a bang; this was her compensation for being unable to fulfill a promise she made. She did this out of her own volition; she did it for the one she thought she loved.

Thoughts…thoughts were strong things. If you tried hard enough, you could force yourself to believe the strangest of thoughts. Thoughts like her undying love for Inuyasha, or, rather, is undying love for her. The situation she now found herself to be in proved what mattered most to Inuyasha, and it sure the hell wasn't her. Inuyasha roughly dragged her by her shirt, over to a small copse of trees, allowing her to sit back against the scratchy bark of the nearest one. Now wasn't he thoughtful! Kagome gave a sad lopsided grin; your mind could even trick you into believing someone who doesn't give a rat's ass about you, actually cares. A quick flash of Sesshoumaru sparked before her hazy eyes. She could see his flowing silver tresses that shone with unbound intensity as they showered over the length of his back, ending with a subtle curl at the tips, somewhere near his knees. She noticed how his white dressings accented nicely with his hair and markings. Kagome blinked. W_hat makes me think of him at a time like this? Am I really that desperate for someone to love that I will turn to the very face of a man who I can never, in my shortened life, have the hope that he will, in return, love me back? _

A deft shake of her heavy head brought her back to reality. She watched in detached silence as the beginnings of a camp formed before her, thanks to the work of Inuyasha. A quick glance at the dead miko assured Kagome she had yet to leave the boiling cauldron as she bent over the pot, adding an unknown plant to the mix, resulting in the emission of a thick, black smoke.

Resting her head on the trunk of the tree, Kagome gave a deep content sigh; at least she could say she had a grasp on her death. It comforted her knowing she had chosen her way to die. Somehow, dying in the hands of a disease seemed so lonely and depressing; at least this way she would be remembered by some. For how could Inuyasha forget someone ho restored Kikyo to her former self, someone who so willingly gave their life to make him happy? So, thus was her legacy. Sure, she would never again get to see the smiling face of Shippo, or pick flowers with the ever energetic Rin, but she would die for a purpose. She would make what use she could with the very last of her breath, and she would do so willingly.

Kagome was so thoroughly immersed in her wayward thoughts that she failed to notice Kikyo heading her way, a steaming cup of murky liquid clutched protectively in her hands. Stooping down to the younger woman's level due to her inability to move because of her restraints, Kikyo gently placed the cup on the ground next to them, handling it like one would a newborn child. Kagome looked into the elder priestess' eyes only to be greeted by the brazen black eyes of the dead. Kagome shivered with the intense cold that the orbs shot her way. Pale as ever, the dead miko gave a sly grin. "You thought he loved you, didn't you? Hn, you are nothing more than a copy, a shell for a soul that rightly belongs to me. You had no chance with Inuyasha, and with your forfeit to this soul, you, in turn, forfeit your right to heaven. For you see, giving up as you have, you've started a chain reaction. So readily giving one's soul to another, even for the reason of losing the one you loved to someone more skilled and more beautiful such as I, is considered suicide." She picked up the cup which was still bubbling and issuing a black, miasmic cloud. Kikyo's grin widened infinitesimally as she blew on the caustic beverage in her grasp. "Too bad it's too late. You see, you won't die right away; this is a very painful process that can take up to eight days to complete. Not to worry though, once the potion is consumed, there is no way to reverse the effects. So, little Kagome, we can do this the easy way and you can open up, or we can do this the hard way, and sweet, lovable, obedient Inuyasha can hold you down while I pour each and every drop of this concoction down your throat. It's your call.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a glance, only to find he was standing to the right of them, ears fastened to his head, which was bowed, his chin touching his chest. He was too ashamed of his decision to even look at Kagome, but he didn't interfere, so Kagome took this as a sign. Already having a hard time keeping her eyes opened due to the sudden burden of tiredness that had swept over her, Kagome turned her half-lidded eyes to Kikyo. "Do what you will." Was all she offered as she parted her lips to accept the death draught that was being offered by death itself. She felt the heat of the metal on her lips as the cup was held to her mouth. Reflexively, she swallowed a mouthful of the thick, black liquid and forced it down her throat. She felt it slide begrudgingly down into her stomach, the acerbic liquid burning its way into her gut. Before she could force any more of the drink into her mouth, the cup was sent flying out of Kikyo's hands and into the air, breaking into many, tiny pieces as it shattered on the trunk of the tree, the thick muddled substance sliding in clumps to the base of the tree, leaving thick scorch marks in its wake.

It took every ounce of strength Kagome had left to turn her head and glance at her supposed savior. Who stood there surprised her, and more than slightly confused her. There, in all his while blazing glory was no other than Sesshoumaru. His silky smooth voice bit the air, sounding its disdain. "What do you suppose you are doing woman?" Kikyo backed away from the demon lord, frightened more than she would have liked to have admitted. "I…I…" Sesshoumaru took is gaze from Kagome to turn to Kikyo, anger flashing in his normally inexpressive eyes. "I wasn't talking to you, dead priestess, though it is a wonder my brother would take you after you whored yourself out to that half demon, Naraku."

Inuyasha, who had yet to move from his spot, jumped to his feet at this remark. "What…what do you mean by that?" the innocence of this knowledge shinning in his honey hued eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes only flickered towards his half brother before resettling on Kagome. "You heard me; I will not repeat myself. It seems there is much you don't know, little brother, for I am certain you are unaware that this miko has taken ill and is close to death."

Inuyasha's eyes widened to saucers at the dispense of such information. Kagome was going to die…since when? "This is not a laughing matter." Inuyasha growled, sure Sesshoumaru had something up his sleeve to deliver such untrue news.

"On the contrary little brother, she grows closer to death as we speak. She has been ill for some time now. I'm surprised even such a weak, hanyou nose as your own can't pick up that awful stench that hangs in the air around her." Sesshoumaru had his back turned to Inuyasha, uncaring of the reaction his brother was now having to such news. Instead, he chose to pay sole attention to Kagome, whose lithe form was now starting to show effects of the medicine Kikyo had administered. Though only a small dose, it was enough to affect her weakened body with wracking convulsions and a raging fever that promised to be only the beginning of her body's change. Stooping down, he broke through the rope with a slice of a claw, growling possessively over the raw, red marks the scratching ropes left on her delicate skin. Carefully, he lifted her shaking form into his arms.

As he began to walk away, the hand of his brother clutched his shoulder. "I have no the time for a fight, little brother." Sesshoumaru testified. Inuyasha's grip tightened. "I'll take care of her." He growled, tightening his grip once more on his brother's muscled shoulder. "Oh yes, because you took such good care of her before right?" Sesshoumaru snorted in response. Inuyasha's hand retraced in shock; Sesshoumaru was right, he had betrayed Kagome; he didn't deserve her. Sesshoumaru had reached the trees before Inuyasha spoke again. "Where are you taking her?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated only momentarily before answering over his shoulder, "To the well."

_**Author's Note: Yay! This is out sooner than I thought it would be. I should be updating more often now that school is almost out! Yay! Thank you to all of those that took the time out to read my story; it still has a long way to go it seems. I hope you check out some of the new SessKag fics I have out. Most of them are pretty new, so please check them out! Anyways, please read and review, it really motivates me to write.**_


	14. Blood to Dust, Bones to Clay

_**Disclaimer: Proud parent of this story's plot, but sadly, not the characters actually featured in the show…**_

_**A.N.: Hey all you loyal readers! This story is about to take a fast turn around and for some time you might actually consider hunting me down and threatening my life! I just want you to know how excited I am about this fic! Please, read on…**_

**Until Death**

**Blood to Dust, Bones to Clay**

Inuyasha stared after his brother; shock still evident by the look on his face. His furry, white ears were plastered unhappily to his head. What had he done? Had he really planned with Kikyo to kill Kagome, the one person who had always accepted him for who he was? He paid no heed to the fact that he had fallen to his knees in the mud, his mind only reviewing the pained look in Kagome's eyes.

_How could I have not noticed Kagome's illness? _He thought incredulously as he ran a shaking hand through his long, white mop of hair. His mind flashed him a picture of Kagome only minutes before, her small body trying desperately to fight off the poison Kikyo had so mercilessly administered…while he watched…and did nothing.

At the thought of Kikyo, he focused once more on what was going on around him. There, sitting before the fire as if nothing had changed, was the clay bitch. Her pale face flickered various shades of orange and yellow, reflected from the fire. Inuyasha's nails bit into the soft flesh of his palm, and he released a menacing growl, curling his upper lip dangerously.

Kikyo looked up at him and laughed, the cold, empty sound almost making the hanyou flinch…almost. Kikyo smiled up at Inuyasha, not seeming the least bit intimidated by his show of anger. "It doesn't matter now; don't you get it, you fool?" she asked, turning back to the billowing flames, a content smile raising her lips. "She WILL die, and to think I thought I'd have to dirty my own hands." She seemed to be talking to herself at this point. Inuyasha stood tall, ignoring the string of nonsense that was falling from the golem's lips, ignoring the fact that he had hurt the one closest to him.

Kikyo clambered to her feet, turning once more to the half demon before her. "You know, she did this for you. She came knowing this would happen. She knew she wasn't going to live, and she wanted your last memory of her to be a noble one."

Inuyasha's head snapped to face her, his eyes slowly bleeding red. "You knew." The words were not a question, and, thus, had no potential answer, but Kikyo was a woman of many words.

"Yasha," she said sweetly, using the nickname she had used for him when they had been together before Naraku's interference, "I'm a miko; it's my job to know these things."

Inuyasha was speechless, his fangs, unbeknownst to him, were growing longer as the time passed; Kikyo failed to notice the change as well. "But…Kikyo, why couldn't you allow her to live the rest of her life in peace? You used me! You knew you would get her soul eventually, but you just couldn't let it go!" Inuyasha's voice sounded husky and malformed; the fangs were seeming to get in the way.

"What! You didn't expect me to wait when I had such a wonderful resource at my hands. My little puppy-wuppy behaves so well." The last sentence she spoke was dripping condescendence that didn't go unnoticed by the hanyou.

The last of the white of Inuyasha's eyes bled red, jagged purple stripes found their way across his cheeks and forearms. A bloodcurdling howl broke from Inuyasha's throat as he took a step towards Kikyo, flexing the joints of his fingers experimentally. A growl somewhat similar to a laugh escaped his throat as he watched in glee the traces of horror that flitted across Kikyo's visage.

Slowly, Inuyasha advanced on the woman watching her as a predator would watch their prey. The final words the corrupted miko heard as Inuyasha leapt at her body would follow her to the afterlife. Low and husky they settled within the terrored depths of her addled brain. "Never again, Kikyo."

If the Taiyoukai heard the scream that spread through the forest, he gave no sign of it. Before him stood the well Kagome had told him so much about. Without another thought, careful not to jostle his precious cargo, Sesshoumaru leapt into the well, curious of what he'd find on the other side.

_**Author's Note: Okay, I know it's short, but so is my time to work on it. Thank you to all of you that have taken the time to review, and if I could somehow send you a cookie…I would. I wanted to share some excited news I received. At my college, we have a Paper of the Year Award. Everyone is encouraged to enter, and many people do. I entered a story of mine titled, "A Murderous Mind," which is written in the murderer's point of view. Anywho, I won third place as well as the $50.00 prize that came with it! I was so excited! Anyways, please review. I'm shocked by how many people put this story on their Alert list, but how few of them actually review that story!**__**Oh, and I wish to say one more thing. I have a new story out called "Secrets Beneath the Surface." It's also a SessKag, so please try it out if you're interested. It's better than the summary Suggests.**_


	15. A Close One

_**Disclaimer: I…own…NOTHING!!!!**_

_**Author's Note: Okay, after thinking long and hard, I decided that it would be best if I put up the short ending, and then replace it with the long ending. This way, you get both sides of the story! Read on!**_

**Until Death**

**A Close One**

Here the proud Taiyoukai stood—in the bottom of an old well, waiting for… Well, the truth was, the puzzled demon wasn't quite sure what it was exactly he was waiting for. He had envisioned a bright light, maybe something more, but he hadn't expected this. He looked down at Kagome; a sheen of sweat plastered her damp hair to her face, and she was undoubtedly unconscious at the moment. He looked around at the dilapidated enclosure around him, and then at the blue sky above. Nothing had happened, and nothing was going to happen.

Without any warning, he jumped back out of the well; slightly perturbed that it hadn't worked as it should have. Kagome moaned and shifted in his grasp, her eyes fluttering to reveal the whites of her eyes. Only the tight constricting of her stomach muscles allowed Sesshoumaru the allotted time to turn her head away before she purged her body of a thick green substance. Sesshoumaru felt a prick of worry course through his veins and constrict around his…heart. Yes, the demon lord had a heart, even if it was hidden behind more armor, mental more than physical, than one would like to carry around, it was still there…and it was still fully functional. He looked towards where the old miko's village rested, just beyond the trees that resided in Inuyasha's Forest, thin spirals of smoke in the sky marked where he knew he must go next.

At a hastened speed, Sesshoumaru made his way towards the small copse of huts that made up the small, simple village. He shifted Kagome's quivering form closer to his body, frowning at the feel of her heated body against his own. She was way too warm for a human. Kagome moaned and clutched the cloth of Sesshoumaru's shirt in a death grip, resting her head against his shoulder. Unconscious of the way he was comforting the woman in his arms, his hand running it's fingers through the length of matted black tresses, he made his way to where he knew the old miko's hut to rest, ignoring the frightened whispers that broke out around them as they entered the meager village. He forwent alerting the aged woman with his presence; if she was able to help Kagome, she would sense him before he entered.

He ducked under the mat that covered the door, instantly greeted with a pot of stew cooking over the fire, and the white and red clad elder with her back to them. "Ahh, Lord Sesshoumaru, what brings ye here on such short notice?" Kaede prompted calmly as she turned towards him. She gave a slight gasp as she noticed who he had with him. She rushed to Kagome's side with speed that belied her true age. "What has happened here?" Kaede demanded the need to know hardening her voice and raising it over the crackling of the fire.

Sesshoumaru snorted, but relayed the story to her in earnest, "The undead miko and Inuyasha have plotted against her to take her soul by force. I got there as they forced her to drink some green concoction, but was able to stop them before Kagome was able to get more than a mouthful." By now, the golden eyes were rimmed with red, and the Taiyoukai had his hands balled into tight fists as he fought to quell the anger the situation presented him with.

He watched with eyes half lidded as the miko made her way around the small hut, gathering various herbs and spices she would need to heal Kagome. Sesshoumaru's eyes flitted to Kagome, her convulsions had worsened, and she cried out in her sleep. As she shook, and she shook so violently at that, her eyes would roll into the back of her head and she would scream out at points until her voice was torn from her throat and hoarse cried followed.

The feeling that grew within Sesshoumaru's belly was not something he was used to. In fact, he found that the feeling made him squirm in discomfort, and then he smelled something he never thought he would smell before. Sesshoumaru smelled his own fear; the bitter scent made him wriggle his nose in utter disgust. Oh, how he wanted to leave the situation he had landed himself in. He wanted someone else to care for the ill miko, but found himself unable to leave her side. The thought of getting up and walking out made the horrible stench of fear…his fear, mind you, spike. _Do I really care for her that much? _

Sesshoumaru watched as Kaede hurriedly moved the pot of stew to the side, knowing it was much less important than what would occupy its previous spot. She threw a few ordinary herbs to the empty pot that now hung over the fire. It wasn't long before she had completed the mixture. Kaede stirred the thick glutinous liquid, watching as a thick blue cloud of light blue smoke rose above it. "It is done." She said as she poured a small portion of it into a cup. Blowing on it methodically, she made her way back to Kagome. She knelt down next to her, her good eye focused on the girl, a look of pity crossing across her features, before she glanced up at the lord. "Ye need to hold her down; she will fight us." She said as she lifted Kagome's head and pressed the lip of the mug to her dry, cracked lips.

Between getting the steaming liquid in her mouth and easing it down her throat, the task was arduous, but when it was complete Kaede gave a sigh of relief. Sesshoumaru made tp release Kagome, but was stopped by Kaede's hand on his wrist. 'Do not let go Lord Sesshoumaru. Her soul has begun to rebind itself to her body, and may yet take some time. She will become violent when the process is near completion, but we can not be sure when that will occur. For now, just hold her." Sesshoumaru stared down at Kagome's pale face and fought back a sigh. He hoisted her limp body onto his lap and would have purred along with his beast if he hadn't restrained himself. With Kagome so close to him in such a relaxed state, he felt so…content. He leaned his body against the wall of the hut and closed his eyes.

Sesshoumaru was awoken hours later as Kagome thrashed in her sleep. His grip on her tightened as he pulled her closer to his body in an attempt to sooth her pain. Her voice too hoarse to scream anymore, inhuman sounds filled the room instead. Kagome threw her arms about, scratching anything they came in contact with, which was mostly Sesshoumaru. He held her legs in a vice-like grip as tears leaked out her eyes and landed on the leg of his hamakas that rested below her head.

It seemed like hours before the sounds stopped, the fever finally dropped, and Kagome finally fell into a blissful sleep. "Sesshoumaru…" she muttered as she clung weakly to the Taiyoukai's billowing clothing. Unwilling to let go of her just yet, Sesshoumaru made himself comfortable where he lay and cuddled the woman closer to him. He cleared her sweat coated bangs from her face and watched her as she slept. As he watched her he realized there were two things he was absolutely certain about at this point in his life. 1. The woman before him was all he ever needed to be happy and 2. She was going to die.

_**Author's Note: Not what you expected, huh? I had so many reviewers that were excited about her going into the well that I almost didn't stick to my plan. Okay, yes the chapter is a little short, but it's all I have time for if you want me to update more often. I am working on various stories at this time, so bear with me please. I don't have much to say, but I did want to thank Archangel's Requiem for helping me with my decision on which ending to use…I couldn't decide, so I'll use both! Please review…who knows, I might update sooner…**_


	16. Happy Endings

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. are not mine, but the plot of this story that my twisted mind thought up…I have to claim…**_

**Until Death**

**Happy Endings**

Sesshoumaru stirred at Kagome's side as the sun popped over the horizon and filtered through the flap of the door of the quaint little hut. With suddenness unexpected so early in the morning, the door was unceremoniously thrown open and two forms entered.

Sesshoumaru instantly threw a possessive arm over Kagome's blanketed form as he sat up and growled menacingly at the intruders. The old miko jumped up at the foreign sound from the taiyoukai, but once she had a full grip on the situation, her eye led her to the frightened people frozen at the door. "Miroku, Sango, it is nice to see ye have completed your trip so soon and join us once more."

The couple turned their heads at the familiar voice, still unpleasantly aware of the building tension in such a small surrounding. "Uh, hey Kaede…I see much has transpired during our absence." Miroku said hesitantly, protectively shading Sango behind him, but the demon slayer would have none of that. The instant her eyes landed on Kagome, she pushed past the monk with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Kagome!" she shouted as she knelt next to her friend and brushed a strand of ebony hair from her cheek. "What happened to her?" she asked staring up at the demon before her, curiosity and concern shining genuinely from her brown eyes.

A moment of hesitant silence on Sesshoumaru's part commenced as he decided if he should even answer the human.

"The half-breed and his dead bitch attempted to steal her soul." He explained calmly, his eyes never leaving Kagome's silent form before him.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru, that doesn't explain where she's been all this time." Miroku cut in, his eyes were trained on the demon, observing the care he seemingly felt towards Kagome.

Sesshoumaru bit back a sigh, "I came to ask the miko for some help; my ward was ill, and nothing seemed to be making her better. I found her watching in the shadows of the forest as the half-demon and the dead priestess declared their love for one another…and made plans to return Kikyo's soul to her. They wished to kill Kagome to do so." He ignored the gasp of surprise from Sango and continued. "As the two left the clearing, the miko collapsed. I could smell the illness emitted from her as she dropped the barrier she hid it behind. I gathered her and the bag she carries around and took her to my home. I administered the proper dosage of medication and left her until morning. When she awoke, she told me of her illness…she said it was…" he thought back to the word she had used, unsure of the woman's futuristic terminology. "Terminal." Watching the confusion that passed between the group at such an unfamiliar word, Sesshoumaru clarified. "It means, she will not recover. The miko will die."

The scent of sadness permeated the small room as Sango began to cry and Miroku bowed his head close to hers, an arm wrapped securely around her shaking shoulders, sharing in her grief.

Willing to skip the unimportant issues in the story, which, to Sesshoumaru, included the love he felt for the miko, he cleared his throat and waited for their attention. "You should all know that Kagome was going to give her life away for the dead miko. She left my castle, and the safety it provided, to grant Inuyasha's wish to be with the golem. The concoction she was forced to drink made her sick; the well closed up, and this Sesshoumaru brought her here for the elderly miko to heal. Now that she is able to make the trip back to my home, I wish to take her there for the remainder of her days. You are all welcome to visit…including the fox kit who acknowledges Kagome as his mother, I'm sure she would be pleased to see him, but I warn you, " his voice became coldly serious as he stared each of them in the eyes mirroring a promise no one wanted to challenge. "Should any of you aid my half brother in visiting the miko, those involved will not live to see another day."

The others watched in muted wonder as the Taiyoukai gathered the woman in his arms and strode out into the blinding light of day. When they finally gained their wits and made their way out into the sunlight, nothing remained to tell them that the duo had even been there.

Miroku turned to a teary-eyed Sango and held her close as she cried. The monk smiled sadly as he ran a comforting hand through the demon slayers black tresses and thought on what he had just seen. Kagome had found love, one that was easily seen as reciprocated, and her imminent death was going to destroy it all. He sighed, Kagome always spoke of happy endings…how things in life somehow worked themselves out in the end, leaving everyone deserving content with the outcome. _But I guess not everyone can have a happy ending. _Miroku thought as he led the woman in his arms back into the hut.

_**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but this was a chapter I had to type in order to get to where I really need to go. I promise the next chapter will be much longer! Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think about this story! Thanks!**_


	17. A Day Lost in Time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha that right belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the plot of this story and all of its flaws…**_

_**Author's Note: I know this took forever to get out, but I was having a hard time making myself write, so there is no telling how this chapter will turn out in the end. Please enjoy!**_

**Until Death**

**A Day Lost in Time**

Kagome watched with a ghost of a grin as Rin chased the poor kappa around in circles, a necklace of flowers clutched tightly in her grasp. "Jaken, Rin just wants to make you beautiful! I made this flower chain just for you!" the child protested as she chased adamantly after the panting demon.

She closed her eyes as she shifted against the tree she was propped up against, fighting off the yawn she could feel trying to escape. _If I yawn, Sesshoumaru'll make me go inside and nap, and Kami knows I've slept enough for a lifetime. _Kagome thought with a mental sigh. The Taiyoukai had been so overprotective of her since she had returned from her trip with Inuyasha. She still wondered what happened after she drank that potion Kikyo gave her. She had the mental image of Sesshoumaru holding her at one time, but that couldn't be right, could it? Kagome threw a glance at Sesshoumaru, who sat only a few feet away from her. His silver hair twittered in the gathering breeze as he stared over the expanse of the land that lay before them.

It had been Kagome's idea to have a picnic somewhere apart from the depressing atmosphere of the castle, an atmosphere Kagome suspected might be linked with her illness. It had been weeks since she had returned with Sesshoumaru. Slowly, carefully, almost lovingly Sesshoumaru had nursed her back to health. Sure, she found she tired out quicker than normal and there were times she was gripped by painful headaches that left her drained, but Kagome expected that. Rin had been told of what was happening, and for a child of only nine years, she had taken the blow quite calmly, finding solace in the arms of both Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Kagome was still trying to digest the degree of care the Taiyoukai lavished on her. She found she could tell him anything. He didn't pity her like the other beings in the castle seemed to. She confided her fears of death to him, finding solace in his company if nothing else. They had taken to enjoying short walks in the gardens in the afternoon if Kagome's strength held out. Kagome found she paced herself throughout the day so she could, in fact, take part in such walks. Their arms linked, they talked about anything they found to be on their minds. Though the demon lord showed little emotion outright, the miko watched for small signs that lead her to believe she knew what he was thinking or feeling at the time. A twitch of the eyebrow, the speed at which he blinked, it all had a meaning.

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the bark of the tree, feeling the wind sweep her bangs across her face. "Miko, are you tired? Should we head back to the castle so you may rest?" the thick baritone voice broke over Rin's carefree laugh, causing Kagome to shiver in the warmth of the sun.

Never opening her eyes, Kagome shook her head with a reassuring smile, "No Sesshoumaru, I'm fine, just enjoying the feel of the sun on my skin."

Sesshoumaru returned his gaze back to his ward, though his mind was somewhere else completely. Kagome had become a staple in his daily life. He valued her view over the view of even his closest advisors. His heart sunk at the thought of her dying. He shifted, the weight of his sword pressing into his side bringing him comfort. Tenseiga was his ace in the hole. The only question was if once revived, would the cancer still be present, or could Kagome heal infinitely. Something told him that since this "cancer" was not of this time; Tenseiga would have no effect on it. He glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye, watching as she smiled at the little girl's antics. Her shoulders were slack and her brow was furrowed, signaling that another headache was on the horizon and she was tired, but her eyes had regained their spark. She no longer seemed so desperate to cling onto her strength. He had become her strength and they both knew it.

She needed him, and while that was completely understood and accepted by both parties, the fact that his need for her was just as strong was ignored. Sesshoumaru knew he needed her, but she was a weakness, death was a weakness. There was no way around the fact that she was approaching death's doors, but the fact that he had failed to protect something he so thoroughly saw as his was a blow to his pride.

Kagome reached into the basket of food the cook had prepared and began lying things out on the sheet before her. "Rin, dear, it's time to get something to eat." Kagome shouted, a weary smile stretched on her face as the child gave her a huge grin, licked her lips, and ran over, dropping the ring of wildflowers to Jaken's relief in the process.

As everyone munched away on the food before them, Kagome glanced around them, here eyes settling on Sesshoumaru. Before she could hold it back, she began to laugh. Sitting to her left, Sesshoumaru, dressed in his usual pristine white outfit dashed with red, looked completely out of place as he bit into the sandwich in his hands.

The laugh shook her whole delicate frame and tears leaked from her eyes, but it was needed. "What's so funny, Kagome?" Rin asked as Kagome's laughter finally subsided and she yawned. Kagome leaned close to the child's ear and whispered something in her ear before the child giggled cutely, her eyes glued to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wished to ignore the laughter, but as Rin made after Jaken once more, he leaned close to Kagome. "Care to elaborate on what was so funny, Miko?" he asked Kagome, barely louder than a whisper.

Kagome's face went bright red as she shook her head as she answered quite teasingly, "Actually Sesshoumaru-sama, I wouldn't." Adding the honorific lightly.

Gently, as if afraid to hurt her, he wrapped his hands around her waist, a fanged smile pulling at his lips. "Are you sure of that?" he asked as he pulled her closer, the heat of his breath causing her to shiver. Kagome gulped, not trusting her voice at the moment she gave an abrupt nod.

"You wouldn't have been making fun of this Sesshoumaru's eating habits would you, Miko?" he asked as he settled her gently on his lap. Kagome's snort as she tried not to laugh told him that was exactly what she had been doing, even as she shook her head in protest.

"Miko, I don't think you're being honest." He turned to Rin, who was still running the kappa ragged. "Rin." He commanded, not having to repeat it a second time as the child ran over to him, a huge, childish grin plastered goofily on her face.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked. Sesshoumaru beaconed her closer, so he could whisper in her ear. Kagome strained to hear, but nothing reached her ears. Suddenly, with only a giggle as warning, tiny hands began a merciless assault on her stomach. Kagome couldn't keep back the laughter as Rin tickled her even as she fought against the iron grip of Sesshoumaru as he held her down.

"We won't be lying anytime soon, now will we, miko?" Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she shook her head with added fervor and collapsed as the tickling ceased.

It wasn't long before Kagome's ragged pants slowed, and still held by Sesshoumaru, she fell into a peaceful slumber. Getting to his feet, careful not to jar Kagome into awareness, he gathered her sleeping body into his arms.

"Rin, Jaken, come." Slowly, under the watchful eye of the setting sun, four figures made their way back to the castle, an ominous cloud following them in silence the whole way.

_**Author's Note: Okay, I wanted this chapter to be a happy one. I think if you don't 'dilute' the angst it becomes too much in the story and makes it hard to read. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please don't hesitate to review; it really does make me write sooner!**_


	18. Helpless

_**Disclaimer: Plain and simple this time…I do not own Inuyasha…**_

_**Until Death**_

_**Helpless**_

The small group of four, five if you counted the ugly green monstrosity that lingered forever behind his liege like a lost puppy, watched as the leaves fell from the trees, their brazen golden hues flecked with royal reds and simple yellows crunching underfoot, their once limber bodies growing taut and fragile as they motioned towards death. It was as this season ended and winter surfaced when time seemed to stop.

Kagome's time was spent indoors, more specifically in her room, as even a walk around the inner garden became too taxing for the weakened miko. True to their word, Kagome's friends sent word that they would visit as soon as the weather cleared up enough for them to travel. The region they were currently entertaining was wrought with flooding, and the bridge they needed to cross was flooded with no safe way around.

Kagome, propped up on the bed by numerous fluffy pillows, held their message in her grasp, running her bright blue eyes over the information as she had done for the last hour. Familiarity of the names that were so delicately scrawled across the bottom of the page flickered at the back of her mind, but nothing past that surfaced. She gently placed the parchment on the table beside her and rubbed her aching temples in a circular motion, her eyes squinting shut in pain. A guilty thought tore at her heart. If these were her friends, then why couldn't she remember them?

Kagome wanted to cry. She felt lost and afraid. Every morning she woke up confused on her whereabouts, unsure of where she sat, what she knew…_who_ she knew. That is, until that man walked into her room. His presence, the silver hair, the deep honeyed orbs, and the pristine clothes that covered him, brought some familiarity back to her existence. As long as he was with her, he, _Sesshoumaru_, could make her remember who she was…even if it was for only the span of his visits.

Kagome closed her eyes, weary from all the thoughts she couldn't stop from thinking. Tired of feeling locked up- tired of longing for freedom and a way out, she began to drift off into sleep. As dreams replaced her thoughts, a single tear found its way down her cheek, only to appear as a darkened drop on her pillow.

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk, crinkled piles of parchment and pens lay neglected on the smooth surface before him. Memory loss, headaches, and loss of consciousness. All were symptoms Kagome showed of late, and all were signs that the end was drawing near, but he saw it, the look of clarity she gave him whenever he walked into the room. She was trying so hard to stay awake for prolonged periods of time and talk with a sense of normalcy. As of late, even her usually clear, crisp voice had begun to slur. He hated to admit it, but he was scared, and with time shorter than ever…

A blood-curdling scream brought Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. His heart sank when he realized the sound was issued from Kagome's room. Ignoring his ringing ears, he leapt out of the room, only to burst into Kagome's with reckless abandonment. The sight that awaited him made him, a war-torn warrior, want to puke. Kagome laid thrashing weakly on the bed, screaming and crying for all she was worth. It only took Sesshoumaru the span of three steps to have her held securely in his arms.

"Miko, why do you cry so?" he asked, the calm tone of his smooth voice belying the fear he held in his gut.

Kagome suddenly went limp in the demon lord's arms at the sudden awareness of who now held her. Tears coursed down her face and sweat clung heavily to her brow. "Sesshoumaru," she whimpered, breathing heavily, barely speaking over a whisper, "I can't see."

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think this is by far my shortest chapter, but I'm at a standstill on all my stories…I'm not sure I'll finish them… I just wanted to get something out before school started on the 20**__**th**__** of this month. I want you all to know the contest entry date has been lengthened to October 15**__**th**__**, so you have some more time, and you are allowed to enter as many times as you wish. For all of those that ask: 1) I will not tell you if Kagome dies or not, just rest assure that if she does die, that won't be the end.**_

_**2) If she dies, she will be brought back in an unconventional way…the jewel may play a part, but it's not what you think…**_

_**To tell you the truth, I have an idea for this story, but I'm not even sure whether Kagome is going to die yet or not. **_

_**Please review, and I hope you all enter the contest, it would mean a lot to me! **_


	19. My Last Breath

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha still isn't mine… Neither is "My Last Breath" by Evanescence…The poem, though, and the plot are all mine…**_

**Until Death**

**My Last Breath**

_**Lost and Found**_

_I'd lost my way._

_I could not see. _

_All was dark _

_my legs were weak. _

_My hand reached out—_

_I took a step, _

_You released a reeking, raspy _

_breath._

_Your cadaverous hand stretched from your cloak._

_You cackled as if this was some twisted joke._

_I could sense you coming closer still,_

_You were closing in for that final kill._

_I closed my eyes to vanquish this…dream._

_Instead, from my parted lips leapt a panicked scream._

_My tantrums eased as you drew ever near._

_From the corner of my eye escaped a single, submissive tear._

_Your cold embrace extracted my last, expiring_

_breath._

_My Friend, My Enemy,_

_Otherwise known as…Death. _

A chill broke through the night, the icy crystals embracing the castle in a layer of sparking frost, but the beauty of it all was lost in the silence of its inhabitance. The stench of death permeated the air to an almost tangible perception. Hallways, usually bountiful in the reigning cries of joy from the mouth of an ecstatic child were left empty save for the frantic howling of the winds that shook its walls.

Only a single room showed that anyone inhabited the broken shell at all. A lit candle lent its flickering glimmer of light to the few that sought it. The bed, though piled with blankets, couldn't shelter its mistress from the shivers that encapsulated her rapidly deteriorating form, the source of her discomfort detached from that of the winter storm that raged beyond the walls of which she lay.

The Lord of the castle, silent for so long, sat at her side, a sentinel to protect her from the approaching shadow that loomed too close for comfort. His hair, glazed orange by the firelight seemed unkempt, the usually burnished bronze of his eyes, generally brought to light by the hues that swept through the room, were dull and thoughtful, gazing unblinkingly at the body that shook on the bed. His arms were propped restfully on his knees, his hands intertwined before his face, hid his mouth from view.

He had nothing he could say to the miko. She was well past the realm of understanding, yet he hadn't the heart, the same one the miko had found a place in, to stop the words of comfort that seemingly so easily left his lips. He had broken too many promises to count. He had, in the beginning, promised himself never to allow any past his barrier. Emotions, as petty and insignificant they may be, had been the downfall of his father, and that was enough for him to keep all at arms length. Rin had been the first person…_human_ to break the barrier by sacrificing herself for him. Telling himself it was a fluke, he went on with his life, closing his heart to everyone except the child that had wormed her way there…but had earned it.

He hadn't learned though. The woman prostrate on the bed before him was proof of this. Was he so weak that he couldn't protect his heart from the prying of others, or was the miko so strong that his barrier was unprepared for the breach? Then he had promised to protect her…just look at her now… no one could protect her at this point. Never had he felt so weak in his life. Not even the loss of his dominant arm had made life this difficult, this unbearable, to stand.

He glanced at the child, asleep by the window. Could he truly protect Rin? Would the child be susceptible to the same illness his miko had fallen claim to? Would he be forced to watch as she fell into the same pit of despair as Kagome so unwillingly had? He shook his head of the doubt and grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed, draping it over the shoulders of the sleeping child, watching as the tremors left her body and a sleepy smile graced her youthful features.

His mind returned to the miko, and he turned to face her resting spot, surprised to see her awake, though her eyes were dull and blurred by the falling of her tears. Gracefully, he knelt beside the bed, a tapered finger reaching out to whisk a tear from her sallow cheek. "You're too beautiful to cry." He whispered pleadingly into her ear. His eyes stared searchingly into her own, searching for that spark that made her Kagome. All he found was the weak glimmer that remained.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long._

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid._

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

Sesshoumaru's throat clenched with unrecognizable emotion. In her eyes was a plead, a plead for him to understand. An uncertain had grasped for her own, warm despite the chill the simple motion ran up his arm. She wanted him to let her go, but could he do that?

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

How ironic, the Ice Lord, never one to hold on to anyone, never one to love…couldn't seem to let go.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there._

He wanted it to be a dream. She wasn't going to leave him. He didn't want to be alone, for once he was afraid. The fear tightened in his chest, hindering his breath to the point he nearly stopped the arduous task. His hand tightened around hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He wasn't going to let her go. Not tonight…not ever. His eyes ghosted over her pained facial features. Did he want to prolong the pain she was already feeling? Was he really that cruel?

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afaid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

Realizing within the inner turmoil that fought within him what he really needed to do. Her eyes, the window into her soul, were fading quickly, and in that instant, a decision was made. Leaning heavily on the bed, his cheek resting against hers, he spoke: "Miko, I will get you back. I will find a way. I won't leave you in the dark…

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight…_

Looking into her eyes one last time, the Taiyoukai was shocked that she held his gaze sharply with her own. He brushed a stray lock of black hair from her face, and gently grasped her chin. Softly, their lips met, two mouths, sealing the promise with a chaste kiss. As Kagome released her last breath, Sesshoumaru once more breathed in her scent, quickly being tainted by the smell of death.

He failed to notice the wisp of pink that entered his body as the kiss broke, emanating from the broken remains of the woman before him, reveling, instead, in the warmth that suddenly ensconced him. Nights of sleepless turmoil by her side, made his eyes droop as he took vigil next to the woman, an arm slung heavily over her quickly cooling body in a protective gesture as sleep claimed him.

When his eyes finally closed, he felt as a kiss was planted on his temple and a finger was trailed across the span of his cheek. The skin felt cool and refreshing to his touch. "Rest now my love," a familiar voice rang in his ear, "for tomorrow you start your journey. Your love is waiting on the other side, and it is up to you to bring her back."

Sesshoumaru felt as the warming presence left him and he succumbed to the blessed silence of sleep, knowing his last thoughts, incohesive as they were, would be nothing but a dream when he once again awoke.

_**Author's Note: I know, the chapter's short, but the point of the chapter has been put into place. Sorry he had to die, but I decided it was inevitable. I know Sesshoumaru is OOC in this chapter, but I figured anyone about to lose one of his closest loved ones is going to be acting similarly, no matter how cold and uncaring you are on the outside. He's portrayed as very fragile in the last part, to me. Almost like a child. Please let me know what you are thinking! I would love any ideas…and kudos to anyone who can guess who the person was at the end. They are going to be kind of important in the following chapters if I stay focused on the plot I have planned. Thank you to all of you that have taken the time to review! I hope I have some more takers for my contest! Please e-mail me with any questions! Review plz!**_


	20. To See You Again

Until Death

To See You Again

Sesshoumaru had a very solid memory of his mother. Her hair had been coal black and her eyes had been as blue as the night itself. She had spent her whole life being groomed to become the mate of his late father- just as much as his father had been schooled in how to rule her lands. His mother and father had loved one another as much as two arranged to marry at birth could be. They lived in harmony, though each had rooms they frequented, and had little In common with one another. It was not largely known that the kingdom Sesshoumaru now ran was once the territory of his mother. His father had been the one to take complete control of it after her death; his mother's family had gifted it as a dowry, fully knowing that their daughter, as a woman, would be unable to control the land herself.

It was Sesshoumaru who had found her by the lake right outside the walls of the castle that day. The scent of bandits filled the air and coated her beaten body. Her white and pink layered kimono splattered beyond repair with the blood of her body, he could still remember clearly the pain in her eyes…it stood out even more than the tears. It had been the only time his mother had cried or at least the only time he had seen her do so.

"My boy, my sweet, sweet child." Were the only words that left her lips.

Sesshoumaru had been twelve at the time, still a child by any means, and he couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched his mother fight for breath, a shaky, bloody hand gently placed upon his cheek. Then she was gone. His father had been visiting a neighboring village. Sesshoumaru had sat there, unable to pry his heated body from her own rapidly cooling one. She was gone and he was alone.

It hadn't been long before his father found his way back to the castle and pulled Sesshoumaru from the corpse. He hadn't said a word as he carried him back. There had been a very brief period for grieving the loss of the Lady before Inu Tashio brought the human female, Izayoi in as her replacement. Sesshoumaru loathed her presence…but stood by and watched passively as her scent filled the halls, covering the halls that were bathed in his mother's scent irrevocably in her own.

The sun streaming through the windows had been what finally roused him from the cleansing sleep. It had been so long since Sesshoumaru had dreamed of his mother in such detail. It had been a welcome release from the severity of the previous night. He stared, his honeyed eyes hardened by the memory of his own mother's death, at Kagome's body before him.

Had it been more than a dream? Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, the warmth of the sun through the window made the feel of his mother's hands running though his hair seem that much more real. He felt fresh as he stood up, and a sense of hope, _but for what?_

It was only then that he noticed the child tucked under Kagome's arm; she had burrowed under there at some point in the night. The lump of hair and bright kimono trembled, and Sesshoumaru knew she had woken from her broken sleep and was mourning the miko much as he had when she had drawn her last breath.

"Rin."

The single word seemed to echo through the room, cutting through the silence that had held for so long. All in the room had found their breathing hitched in sorrow, Sesshoumaru included. He clenched his teeth, his throat involuntarily fighting back the prickling sensation around his eyes. It had been long since he had shed tears; the last time he had cried had been to mourn his mother. The image of her death jumped to the forefront of him mind. It shocked him to realize how truly sad he was at this moment.

After all she had done, it didn't seem right that she would die so young. He realized the tear stained face of Rin was staring up at him, her eyes swollen and red with all the tears she had shed. A pang of an unknown emotion had the mighty lord wishing he could grieve so completely.

"Go clean up and get some sleep. Tell Jaken you are to rest today. I do not wish to see you fall ill."

_I do not wish to lose the last of my loved. _He thought as the child nodded her understanding and shuffled tiredly from the room, her sniffles bouncing off the walls as she attempted to pull her frazzled emotions back into her body.

Alone again, save for the body before him, Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze back to the woman that had him so completely turned around. He reached out a hand to touch her cheek, only brushing his fingers across her skin before pulling away as if burned. She was pale and cold. Her body was bereft of breath, the life completely drained from her, but Sesshoumaru could see a sudden glow, pure and white, that was slowly engulfing her body. It seemed to stem from where his skin had come in contact with her own. Within seconds her body was softly illuminating the room. His hand tingling, Sesshoumaru looked down in surprise as the same light, but a dark shade of blue instead made its way up his arm, leaving a slightly burning sensation in its wake.

He closed his eyes as he felt like his body was drifting away. He wasn't scared, but instead, surprisingly calm.

"_There is so little time."_

A small smile found its way to Sesshoumaru's lips as he opened his eyes, only to find his body surrounded in a black haze. The woman before him was as he remembered as a child. She still wore the white and pink patterned kimono, though she looked to be in perfect heath as opposed to the last time he had seen her.

"Mother." The words left his mouth unbidden.

"Son."


End file.
